Just Like Heaven NED
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Harry huurt een huis om er vervolgens achter te komen dat de vorige bewoner nog niet verdwenen is. Wat als het ook nog eens een geest blijkt te zijn en Harry de enige is die hem kan zien? HPDM
1. H1 Badwater en Identiteitscrisis

Ik had gezegd dat ik een break zou nemen van fanfiction, maar dat blijkt toch erg moeilijk voor mij. Dit verhaal sprong ineens in m'n hoofd en ik moest het gewoon schrijven. Het is (zoals de titel al suggereert) geïnspireerd door het boek en ook de film 'Just Like Heaven'.

Het eerste hoofdstukje is ook een beetje een inleiding. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk zullen vinden. **

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 1. Badwater en identiteitscrisis**

"Dus meneer Evers, zoals u ziet hoeft er weinig meer aan gedaan te worden. De huur van dit appartement is inclusief de meubels en alle spullen, dus u kunt er zo intrekken."  
De makelaar keek verwachtingsvol naar Harry die één van zijn lastigere klanten bleek te zijn.

Na het winnen van de oorlog wilde Harry niets liever dan een mooi huisje vinden om daar een rustig leven te leiden. Daar schuilde ook echter het probleem, steeds als de makelaar kwam om hem weer een huis te laten zien was er wel iets wat niet naar zijn zin was. Hij had de hoop op het perfecte huis al bijna opgegeven toen z'n makelaar hem vanmorgen belde met de mededeling dat hij de perfecte plaats voor hem gevonden had. Harry was een beetje sceptisch, hij had het immers al vaker gehoord en keer op keer werd hij teleurgesteld. Het feit dat het dit keer niet om een echt huis ging maar om een penthouse maakte dat Harry nu al bijna zeker wist dat het niets zou worden. Bijna. Iets in de manier waarop de makelaar met hem sprak zorgde ervoor dat hij besloot om toch te gaan kijken.

En hij was niet teleurgesteld. Het penthouse had werkelijk een prachtig uitzicht. Een ruime woonkamer met een strak interieur. Een mooie leren bank en de nieuwste soort televisie stonden in de kamer. Een stijlvolle glazen tafel maakte het geheel af. Hoewel Harry niet echt veel verstand had van mode en merken kon hij toch zien dat de vorige bewoner dat duidelijk wel had. De keuken zag er gloednieuw uit en leek wel nooit gebruikt. De grote slaapkamer met aangrenzende badkamer waren in hetzelfde strakke design als de woonkamer. Het was echter het prachtige uitzicht wat ervoor zorgde dat Harry het zeker wist.

Hij opende de balkondeuren en snoof de buitenlucht in terwijl hij naar de rand van het balkon liep. Onder hem zag hij het kleine stadje en de mensen die ongetwijfeld onderweg waren naar hun werk.

"Ik neem het", zei Harry terwijl hij zicht met een grote glimlach omdraaide naar de makelaar. De makelaar leek opgelucht en haalde wat papieren uit z'n koffer.

"De familie wil het penthouse alleen per maand verhuren."

De man haalde en pen tevoorschijn en keek naar Harry die nu toch een beetje was gaan twijfelen.

"Waarom is dat?"

"De familie wilde er niet veel over kwijt, maar ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat het contract uiteindelijk zal worden omgezet in een permanenter iets."

Harry zuchtte en keek weer uit over het stadje. Het uitzicht was echt geweldig. Bovendien werd het onderhand echt tijd dat hij een eigen 'huisje' kreeg. Plus het was al ingericht, wat betekende dat hij niet voor meubels hoeft te gaan shoppen, iets waar hij erg tegenop had gezien.

"Meneer Evers?", zei de makelaar voorzichtig. Hij was bang dat zijn klant zich nu weer zou bedenken en hij z'n zoektocht weer verder kon gaan. Harry draaide zich weer om met opnieuw een kleine glimlach.

"Wat de reden voor het maandcontract ook mag zijn, ik zou wel gek zijn om dit penthouse te laten gaan."

De makelaar glimlachte opgelucht en gaf zijn pen aan Harry. Harry keek even kort naar het contract voor hij in sierlijke letters zijn handtekening eronder zette.

"Gefeliciteerd met uw penthouse meneer Evers", zei de makelaar. Harry schudde de uitgestoken hand van de man en glimlachte. Hier kon hij zich inderdaad wel thuis gaan voelen.

Na wat kleding en andere persoonlijke bezittingen naar z'n nieuwe woning te hebben gebracht ging hij boodschappen doen. De kasten in de keuken waren leeg dus er moest nodig wat voedsel ingeslagen worden. Hij kwam weer terug in zijn huis met drie volle boodschappentassen. Hij wist zeker dat hij veel te veel had gekocht, maar kon zich toen hij in de winkel was niet inhouden. Hij stopte eerst netjes alle boodschappen weg voor hij met een flesje bier op de bank plofte. Eindelijk had hij rust aan z'n hoofd.

Ow, hij hield echt van Ron en Hermelien en hun kinderen, maar hij had nooit de kans om even ergens alleen te zijn. Soms had hij het gevoel alsof hij weer terug was op Het Nest. Vooral hun tweeling leken nog grotere druktemakers dan Fred en George.

Hij glimlachte als hij weer terugdacht aan de geschrokken gezichten van de Wemels toen hij hen deze morgen vertelde dat hij eindelijk de perfecte woning had gevonden. Ze hadden hem eerst geprobeerd om tegen te houden toen hij hen vertelde dat hij in de dreuzelwereld wilde gaan wonen. Hij werd het zat om overal maar herkend te worden en door iedereen aangesproken te worden terwijl hij hen zelf niet kon. Hij wilde een nieuw leven beginnen zonder steeds als held te worden gezien. Dat kon dus alleen als hij in de dreuzelwereld zou gaan leven.

Harry zuchtte toen hij terugdacht hoe vooral Ron niet begreep hoe Harry 'in een huis met allemaal van die enge en vreemde apparaten' wilde wonen als hij ook gewoon daar kon blijven. Arthur Wemel daarentegen leek bijna wel niet te kunnen wachten om te kijken wat voor fascinerende dingen de dreuzels nu weer gemaakt hadden.

Hij dronk de rest van zijn biertje op en besloot gebruik te maken van het grote ligbad dat hij in de badkamer had zien staan. Het verhuizen en boodschappen doen waren toch wel vermoeiend geweest en een ontspannend bad was precies wat hij nodig had. Hij stelde de kraan van het bad in op een aangename temperatuur en gooide er wat badschuim in. Hij begon in zichzelf te neuriën terwijl hij zich uitkleedde en in het inmiddels volgelopen bad stapte. Hij zette de kraan uit en zuchtte tevreden terwijl hij languit in bad ging liggen. Hij sloot z'n ogen en voelde hoe het warme water zijn spieren liet relaxen.

"Wat doe jij hier! Maak dat je wegkomt uit mijn badkamer!"

Geschrokken opende Harry z'n ogen, blij voor de spreuk die Hermelien hem had geleerd zodat hij z'n bril niet langer nodig had. Nu was hij tenminste in staat om te zien wat er gebeurde.

"Malfidus?", zei Harry geschrokken en verbaasd. Hij wist zeker dat z'n ogen hem voor de gek hielden. Tijdens de oorlog was Draco plotseling verdwenen en niemand wist wat er met hem was gebeurt. Harry knipperde met z'n ogen maar het beeld veranderde niet. Voor hem stond een iets ouder geworden Draco Malfidus met een mooi grijs dreuzelpak aan.

"Potter wat doe jij hier in mijn huis in mijn bad!", zei Draco terwijl hij steeds harder begon te praten en naar Harry wees.

Harry was blij voor het schuim in het water en zorgde ervoor dat z'n lichaam goed bedekt was.

"Het is Evers", zei Harry zonder Draco aan te kijken.

"Huh?"

"Ik zei het is Evers, niet Potter", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco weer aankeek.

"Wat kan mij jouw identiteitscrisis schelen! Ik wil weten wat je in mijn huis doet."

"Jouw huis?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco zowel boos als verbaasd aankeek.

"Mijn huis ja Potter", zei Draco ongeduldig.

"Oké, er is duidelijk ergens een fout gemaakt of dit is een hele slechte grap."

Harry wilde opstaan om uit bad te gaan maar bedacht zich nog net op tijd dat Draco bij hem stond.

"Zou je misschien even hiernaast kunnen wachten zodat ik uit bad kan gaan."

De blik van verontwaardiging was duidelijk zichtbaar op Draco's gezicht.

"Wat geeft jou het recht om mij te gaan rond commanderen in mijn eigen huis."

"Mijn huis bedoel je", zei Harry die zich wat ongemakkelijker begon te voelen nu het schuim langzaamaan verdween.

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt Potter, maar ik woon hier al drie jaar."

"Het is Evers", zuchtte Harry terwijl hij naar het badwater keek. "En geloof me, als ik wist dat dit jouw huis was had ik hier nu niet geweest."

Hij keek weer op naar waar hij Draco zojuist had zien staan maar zag niemand. De badkamer was leeg op hem na. Harry was blij dat Draco hem even met rust liet en klom uit bad terwijl hij zich snel begon af te drogen. Hij mopperde op de stomme makelaar die voor hem dit penthouse geregeld had. Hij had zodra hij dit penthouse zag moeten weten dat dit te mooi was om waar te zijn. Een penthouse gevuld met meubels en alle spullen die een mens nodig had om te leven, natuurlijk was zoiets al lang verhuurd. En dan nog wel aan Malfidus. Harry grimaste. Hij mocht nog blij zijn dat hij niet gelijk werd aangevallen.

Vlug kleedde hij zich aan en liep de badkamer uit.

"Malfidus?", zei Harry terwijl hij door de slaapkamer richting de woonkamer liep. Hij zag Draco echter nergens en liep verder.

"Malfidus waar ben je!"

Harry hoorde niets en zag de eveneens lege keuken en balkon. Dit was vreemd. Hij wist toch zeker dat hij Malfidus net had gezien. Hij controleerde het slot van de deur en zag dat dit nog steeds op het nachtslot zat waar hij het had opgedaan toen hij thuis kwam. De verschillende bezweringen die Harry over het penthouse had uitgesproken zorgde ervoor dat er niemand in kon verschijnselen. Maar dan betekende dit dat Malfidus helemaal niet in dit huis was geweest….

* * *

Feedback wordt heel erg gewaardeerd. Het zorgt er ook voor dat ik door blijf schrijven. 


	2. H2 Schok en Onkenning

Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstukje. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 2. Schok en ontkenning**

Harry was inmiddels weer wat rustiger geworden na z'n ontmoeting met Malfidus. Hij had een erg drukke en stressvolle periode achter de rug en het was duidelijk dat hij daar nu z'n tol voor moest betalen. Het werd tijd dat hij het wat rustiger aan ging doen, want hij begon nu zelfs dingen te zien die er niet waren. Hij besloot om te gaan koken, een activiteit waar hij normaal ook altijd rustig van werd.

Na een uitgebreid diner gekookt en gegeten te hebben besloot hij om naar bed te gaan. Hij had een drukke dag gehad en het was duidelijk dat hij rust nodig had. Hij kleedde zich uit tot in z'n boxer en stapte in het bed. De lakens voelde heerlijk aan en waren ongetwijfeld van hoge kwaliteit. Harry sloot net z'n ogen toen hij hem weer hoorde.

"Ik zie dat je nog steeds niet verdwenen bent."

Harry deed z'n ogen wijd open en trok het laken snel tot aan z'n kin op. Hij voelde met z'n hand voor het lichtknopje en schrok toen hij Draco aan de rand van het bed zag staan.

"Waarom zou ik hier weggaan? Ik heb een geldig huurcontract en het bevalt me hier wel."

"Natuurlijk bevalt het je hier. Het is mijn huis, ik heb het ingericht. De televisie in de woonkamer is het nieuwste op hi-fi gebied, de bank is van echt Italiaans leer en die lakens waar je nu in ligt zijn geïmporteerd uit Egypte."

Harry keek met open mond naar Draco. Het was moeilijk voor te stellen dat dit dezelfde jongen was die vroeger alles haatte wat met dreuzels te maken had. Aan de andere kant, het is zo ie zo moeilijk voor te stellen dat Malfidus hier in zijn penthouse stond.

"Wat lig je daar nou stom te liggen! Ga uit mijn bed!", zei Draco boos terwijl hij z'n armen over elkaar deed en ongeduldig met zijn voet begon te tikken.

"Dit is mijn bed en ik ga helemaal nergens heen", zei Harry terwijl hij het laken nog wat meer tegen zich aantrok.

Draco maakte een gefrustreerd geluid terwijl hij naar voren liep met de bedoeling om het laken van Harry af te trekken en hem zo uit bed te krijgen. Hij zag hoe Harry's ogen bijna komisch groot werden en keek hem geïrriteerd aan.

"Wat?"

"Jij… Het … Je bent…"

Harry leek wel niet in staat om een normale zin te vormen.

"Nog altijd even duidelijk merk ik", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry bleef aanstaren.

"Je staat in het bed", piepte Harry half.

"Wat lul je nou Potter. Je denkt toch niet serieus dat ik…"

Draco schrok toen hij naar beneden keek en inderdaad zag hoe hij tot iets boven z'n knieën in het bed verdween.

"Aaaaw!", zei Draco geschrokken terwijl hij snel een paar stappen opzij deed zodat hij niet langer in het bed stond. Z'n ogen waren inmiddels net zo groot als die van Harry een paar minuten geleden. Hij keek naar z'n lichaam alsof hij het voor het eerst zag. Met grote passen liep hij naar het nachtkastje en probeerde het glas water dat erop stond op te pakken. Z'n vingers leken echter wel verdwenen want hoe hij ook probeerde om het glas op te pakken, zijn vingers gingen er keer op keer doorheen.

Harry die inmiddels van de eerst schrik bekomen was keek gefascineerd toe.

"Je bent een geest", zei Harry.

Draco draaide zich snel om en keek Harry boos aan.

"Ik ben geen geest Potter. Om een geest te zijn moet je eerst dood zijn en ik ben nog altijd springlevend."

Harry keek hem niet gelovend aan.

"Ow ja, en hoe verklaar je dan het feit dat je dat glas water niet op kan pakken?"

"Ik kan dat glas water best oppakken", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry nog steeds boos aankeek.

Harry kon niet geloven wat Draco probeerde te bereiken. Het was zojuist al vrij duidelijk geworden dat hij daar juist niet toe in staat was.

"Pak dat glas water dan op", zei Harry met een kleine glimlach, benieuwd wat Draco nu zou doen.

Hij hoorde Draco iets mompelen van 'stomme Potter' en 'ik kan het echt wel'. Hij zag hoe hij weer naar het glas draaide en keek wachtend toe. Opnieuw probeerde Draco het glas te pakken….. en opnieuw gingen zijn vingers er zo doorheen alsof er geen glas stond. Harry kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken toen hij Draco zag falen. Draco's ogen verkleinden zich toen hij Harry's lach zag.

"Dit is niet grappig Potter", zei Draco op serieuze toon.

"Ow ik weet niet", zei Harry schouderophalend. "Ik vind het nogal.. uhm geestig."

Harry zag hoe Draco's vuist op hem afkwam en sloot z'n ogen. In plaats van de gebruikelijke pijn die zo'n klap zou veroorzaken voelde hij nu alleen de lucht om hem heen bewegen. Voorzichtig opende Harry z'n ogen weer en zag dat Draco er niet langer was. Hij haalde opgelucht adem. Hij wist dat het zinloos was om nu weer te proberen om te gaan slapen dus stond hij op en begon in de verschillende kastjes te rommelen. Als dit echt Draco's huis was moesten er vast sporen van hem te vinden zijn. Hij begon z'n zoektocht in de kledingkast omdat hij al wist dat er in de keukenkastjes niets te vinden was. De kast leek echter compleet leeggehaald en behalve het kleine hoekje dat Harry's kleding innam was er niets te zien. Harry zuchtte maar gaf het nog niet op. Naast het bed stonden twee nachtkastjes, misschien dat hij daar ergens een aanwijzing kon vinden. Hij liep naar het nachtkastje en trok de la open. Harry schudde z'n hoofd. Ook deze was leeg. Hij klom over het bed naar het andere nachtkastje en zonder veel aarzeling trok hij ook deze open. Hij was zowel blij als bang om daar een op z'n kop gedraaid fotolijstje te zien liggen.

Als dit echt het huis van Malfidus is kon het net zo goed één of ander duister voorwerp zijn. Een beetje aarzelend keek hij naar het lijstje. Hij pakte het op: en er gebeurde niets. Langzaam draaide hij het lijstje om en keek naar de foto. De foto liet een Draco met dreuzelkleding aan zien terwijl hij z'n arm over een andere man had geslagen. Het vreemde was echter dat het geen toverfoto was maar een dreuzel exemplaar.

"Dus hij woont echt hier", zei Harry hardop terwijl hij met z'n vingers over de foto ging.

"Ik zie dat je aan het rondsnuffelen bent", hoorde Harry opeens vlak naast zich. Geschrokken sprong hij op en zag Draco vlak naast hem staan. Hij voelde hoe Draco's ogen over z'n lichaam gingen en begon zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen. Snel klom hij weer in bed en trok de lakens hoog op. Draco grijnsde toen hij dit zag.

"Ik zie dat je de foto van mij en David gevonden hebt?"

Ondanks dit alles had Harry inderdaad nog steeds een stevige grip op het fotolijstje dus ontkennen had geen zin. Een beetje dom knikte hij alleen maar.

"En Potter, heb je al bedacht hoe je dit op gaat lossen?"

"Het is Evers", gromde Harry.

Draco keek hem niet echt onder de indruk aan dus ging Harry verder.

"Waarom ben ik degene die dit moet oplossen?"

"Jij bent degene die op dit moment in mijn bed ligt en in mijn penthouse leeft", antwoordde Draco.

"Ja met de meest irritante geest van Engeland", mompelde Harry zachtjes. Draco hoorde het echter.

"Ik ben geen geest", zei Draco boos.

Harry kon niet geloven dat Draco daar nu nog aan twijfelde.

"Je bent niet in staat om iets op te pakken en loopt dwars door dingen heen. Wanneer is eigenlijk de laatste keer dat je met iemand gesproken hebt, behalve mij dan?"

Harry zag hoe Draco nadacht en hoe de schok van herkenning door hem heenging.

"Maar dat kan niet", zei Draco zachtjes terwijl zich tranen in zijn ogen begonnen te vormen. Harry zuchtte en bleef stil, niet goed wetend wat hij nu moest zeggen.

"Je moet iets doen", zei Draco plotseling terwijl hij zich bijna wanhopig naar Harry draaide. Harry slikte en keek naar Draco.

"Ik uhm..", zei Harry die geen idee had hoe hij hem kon helpen. "Ik vraag Hermelien wel om morgen langs te komen. Zij weet vast wel wat we moeten doen."

Toen enig 'modderbloedje' commentaar van Draco uitbleef keek Harry verbaasd op. Hij was opnieuw alleen in het appartement.

Het eten wat hij gekocht had was zeker over de datum waardoor hij begon te hallucineren. Dat was de enige verklaring voor het steeds verschijnen en verdwijnen van Draco. Hij wilde weer onder de lakens kruipen om te proberen te gaan slapen toen hij het fotolijstje weer zag liggen. Hij raapte het op en zette het op het nachtkastje neer. Als hij echt aan het hallucineren was bracht het wel behoorlijk tastbare bewijzen.


	3. H3 De naakte waarheid

**Hoofdstuk 3. De naakte waarheid**

Langzaam deed hij z'n ogen open en rekte zich uit. Het zonlicht dat de kamer in scheen gaf blijk van het mooie weer buiten.

"Zo sleeping beauty heeft dus eindelijk besloten om wakker te worden."

Harry kreunde toen hij de bekende stem van Draco weer hoorde. Het was een hele mooie morgen tot nu. Het was dus geen nachtmerrie.

"Ben je hier de hele nacht geweest?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij zich zo draaide dat hij Draco kon zien.

"Lang genoeg om er achter te komen dat je snurkt."

"Ik snurk niet", zei Harry een beetje geschrokken.

"Natuurlijk niet, het geluid dat je uitstootte is vast muziek", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Wanneer ga je Griffel om hulp vragen", zei Draco snel voordat Harry er weer op in kon gaan.

Harry kreunde en liet zich weer op het bed vallen. Hij deed het kussen over zijn hoofd om Draco's gepraat uit te schakelen en misschien nog een paar uurtjes slaap te pakken.

"Oh nee, jij gaat nu niet weer slapen. Je gaat me helpen", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry boos aankeek.

Harry bleef echter stil liggen en het was duidelijk dat hij nog niet van plan was om er uit te gaan.

"Dit is je eigen schuld", zei Draco terwijl hij dichter bij het bed ging staan. Daar aangekomen begon hij hard en vals te zingen. Harry drukte het kussen harder tegen z'n hoofd in een poging het geluid uit te blokken maar het hielp niet. Draco's stemgeluid ging overal doorheen.

"Dit is zo niet hoe ik wakker wilde worden", mopperde Harry terwijl hij overeind ging zitten.  
"Oké, oké ik ben al op! Je kunt stoppen met je gezang!", zei Harry die bijna moest gillen om boven Draco uit te komen. Draco grijnsde tevreden.  
"Ik ga even douchen en daarna bel ik Hermelien wel op of ze langs wil komen."

Harry stond op en liep snel naar de badkamer waar hij de deur achter zich op slot deed. Hij zuchtte. Als dit was hoe hij vanaf nu iedere morgen wakker zou worden had hij beter bij Ron en Hermelien kunnen blijven. Hij ging onder de douche staan en liet het water over zich heen stromen. Dit zorgde er in ieder geval voor dat hij wat beter wakker werd. Hij hoopte echt dat Hermelien een manier wist om Draco hier weg te krijgen, want dit hield hij zo nooit lang vol. Hij zette de kraan van de douche weer af en opende de douchedeur.

"Jij neemt ook je tijd. Was er zoveel schoon te maken?", zei Draco grijnzend terwijl hij naast het stapeltje baddoeken stond. Hij bekeek Harry's lichaam en likte zijn lippen bij wat hij zag. Harry zag het gebaar en voelde zijn gezicht rood worden. Snel pakte hij een baddoek van de stapel die hij om z'n middel knoopte. De geruchten dat Malfidus gay was waren vrij hardnekkig en Harry voelde zich hier nu erg ongemakkelijk bij.

"Jemig Malfidus, als iemand de deur sluit is dat meestal een teken dat iemand alleen wil zijn", zei Harry een beetje kwaad.

"Ow, zat de deur dicht? Dat had ik niet gemerkt", zei Draco met een duivelse glimlach die duidelijk zei dat hij precies wist wat hij aan het doen was.

"Zou je me nu dan even alleen kunnen laten zodat ik me in alle rust kan afdrogen en aankleden?"

"Aww, waarom moet ik weg? Het is niet dat ik het nog niet gezien heb", zei Draco met een grijns.

"Malfidus", zei Harry waarschuwend.

"Oké, oké, ik ga al. Jij bent ook niet gezellig", zei Draco terwijl hij de badkamer uitliep zonder de deur te openen.

Snel trok Harry z'n kleding aan terwijl hij het op zo'n manier deed dat er niets te zien was. Hij wist dat Draco net de badkamer uit was gelopen maar vertrouwde hem niet en had het gevoel dat Draco ieder moment weer naar binnen zou komen. Toen hij eenmaal aangekleed was deed hij snel een kam door z'n haar en liep de aangrenzende slaapkamer weer in. Het was stil in huis, bijna te stil.

"Malfidus!", riep Harry.

Hij luisterde hard voor enige aanwijzingen dat hij er nog zou zijn, maar het bleef stil.

"Stomme lul, maakt me 's ochtends achterlijk vroeg wakker en maakt inbreuk op mijn privacy om vervolgens weer te verdwijnen", mompelde Harry terwijl hij naar de keuken liep om koffie te zetten.

"Heb je het over mij?"

Geschrokken keek Harry op naar de keukenhoek waar hij Draco op de grond zag zitten.

"Heb je Griffel nu al gesproken?"

Harry zuchtte en liep naar de haard. Hij wist dat zolang hij nog niet met haar gesproken had hij toch niet rustig z'n koffie zou kunnen drinken. Hij was niet echt een groot fan van haardbellen, maar de gedachte dat hij hiermee van Draco af zou kunnen komen zorgde ervoor dat het wat minder erg leek. Hij gooide het poeder wat hij in een pot naast de haard had gezet erin en wachtte totdat hij Hermelien's gezicht in de vlammen zag verschijnen. Haar kinderen waren weer erg druk deze morgen en Harry had soms moeite om haar te verstaan. Hij sprak met haar af dat zij naar hem toe zou komen zodra ze de kinderen naar Molly had gebracht die op zou passen. Harry sloot het gesprek weer af en veegde het beetje roet dat op zijn kleding was gekomen weer van zich af.

"Komt ze?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij vanaf z'n positie op de grond naar Harry opkeek.

"Je hebt het gesprek gehoord dus je weet dat ze komt", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek.

"Jawel, maar ik dacht laat ik zo aardig zijn om het te vragen."

Harry ging verder om in stilte koffie te zetten. Het was stil in het penthouse. Het enige geluid kwam van het doorpruttelen van de koffie. Even was Harry in staat net te doen alsof Draco er niet was.

"Ga je me nu de rest van de dag negeren?"

Harry zuchtte toen Draco de fijne stilte moest verbreken.

"Geloof me, als ik wist dat het zou werken zou ik het meteen doen", zei Harry terwijl hij een slok van zijn koffie nam.

"Potter toch, je zou bijna denken dat je me hier niet wilt hebben."

"Dan zou je dat goed denken", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n mok op tafel neerzette en op de eetkamerstoel ging zitten. "En het is Evers."

"Ow ja, je identiteitscrisis. Waarom is het ineens Evers?"

Harry keek Draco aan en zag dat hij echt nieuwsgierig leek. Hij nam nog een grote slok koffie voor hij begon met vertellen.

"Heel mijn leven was ik Harry Potter, De Jongen Die Bleef Leven, de held die de toverwereld moest redden van Voldemort. Nou ze hebben gekregen wat ze wilden, ik heb Voldemort verslagen."

Draco wist dat het allemaal niet zo makkelijk ging als Harry het nu liet klinken maar knikte slechts.

"Zelfs nu ik de toverwereld gered heb staan de kranten nog steeds dagelijks vol met mij. Met wat voor geweldigs Harry Potter allemaal gedaan had. Niemand begrijpt dat het misschien wel iets is wat ik zo snel mogelijk wil vergeten. Ik wil gewoon een normaal leven leiden. Dat is waarom ik ervoor gekozen heb om mijn moeders achternaam Evers aan te nemen. Ik wilde niet langer aan Potter herinnerd worden. Daarom huur ik nu ook dit huis in een dreuzelstad."

Harry was klaar met praten en keek op naar Draco. Hij verwachtte nu wel een soort opmerking 'dat hij zich aanstelde' of 'dat hij niet met z'n roem om kon gaan' of 'hoe hij gewoonweg zielig was'. Deze opmerkingen bleven echter uit. In plaats daarvan knikte Draco alleen maar en zei: "Ik begrijp het."

Harry wilde zeggen hoe het onmogelijk was voor hem om te begrijpen, maar hield z'n mond en dronk z'n koffie verder op. Er hing een aangename stilte in het penthouse die doorbroken werd toen er werd aangebeld.

"Daar zul je Hermelien hebben", zei Harry terwijl hij opstond en richting de deur liep om haar naar boven te laten. Draco knikte en stond ook op terwijl hij naast Harry bij de deur ging staan. Harry zorgde ervoor dat de deur beneden openging zodra hij zich ervan verzekerd had dat Hermelien er stond. Hij opende de deur van het penthouse en wachtte totdat Hermelien boven zou komen.

Hij zag hoe ze de lift uitstapte en hem onmiddellijk omhelsde. Harry was verbaasd dat Hermelien niet gelijk iets over Draco's aanwezigheid zei, maar bedacht dat zij hem waarschijnlijk nog niet gezien had. Hij omhelsde haar ook terwijl hij lachte.

"Goh Herm, je doet net of je me wekenlang niet hebt gezien."

Hermelien glimlachte terwijl ze hem weer losliet en het penthouse rondkeek. Het leek wel alsof ze dwars door Draco heen keek terwijl ze dit deed.

"Wow Harry, dit penthouse is echt prachtig.'

"Het is eigenlijk mijn penthouse maar fijn dat je het zo mooi vind Griffel", zei Draco terwijl hij Hermelien aanstaarde.

Nu zou ze toch wel niet langer in staat zijn om hem te negeren? Hermelien reageerde echter nergens op en draaide zich naar Harry.

"Wat is dit noodgeval waar je het aan de telefoon over had? Het klonk nogal ernstig dus ik ben meteen gekomen."

"Dit is het noodgeval", zei Harry terwijl hij naar Draco wees.

"Noodgeval hè?", zei Draco terwijl hij hen beide boos aanstaarde.

"Uhm Harry, wat bedoel je", zei Hermelien terwijl ze naar de lege ruimte keek die Harry aanwees.

"Hij bedoelt mij Griffel. En ik dacht nog wel dat je zo slim was."

Nog steeds hield Hermelien haar mond en Draco werd het zat om genegeerd te worden. Met grote stappen ging hij naar haar toe terwijl hij vlak voor haar ging staan en met z'n handen voor haar gezicht ging zwaaien. Hermelien knipperde amper met haar ogen terwijl ze wel door Draco heen leek te kijken.

"Je ziet hem dus niet?", vroeg Harry.

"Zie wie niet Harry? Waar heb je het over?"

Harry zuchtte terwijl hij naar de bank liep.

"Misschien kun je beter even gaan zitten."

* * *

Reacties? Ik ben erg benieuwd wat jullie van dit verhaal vinden. 


	4. H4 Bezoek en Dansen

_**Autumn Avaia**_: Ik zal zeker door blijven schrijven, vind het zelf veel te leuk om te doen ;)

_**TMLM:**_ Je moet je computer niet zo laten schrikken hoor :P Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdsukje :)

_**RockxLion:**_ Fijn dat je mijn verhalen leuk vind :D Ik hoop dat dit snel genoeg is? (A)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4. Bezoek en dansen**

"Herm, wat ik je nu ga vertellen kan misschien een beetje schokkend zijn."

Hermelien keek Harry bezorgd aan terwijl zij ging zitten.

"Ik eh… Er is hier nog iemand", zei Harry langzaam.

"Ow Harry, heb je eindelijk iemand gevonden?"

Een grote glimlach verscheen op het gezicht van Hermelien. Harry keek met grote ogen naar Hermelien terwijl Draco begon te lachen.

"Nee", zei Harry snel. "Wat ik probeer te zeggen is…"

Harry stopte met praten, niet goed wetend hoe hij dit moest zeggen.

"Is het mogelijk dat ik een geest kan zien die verder niemand ziet?"

Hermelien keek bezorgd naar haar vriend toen hij dit zei. Hermelien begon iets te vertellen maar Harry kon het niet goed volgen. Draco was namelijk voor haar gaan staan om hem te vertellen hoe dom die vraag was omdat het al duidelijk was dat hij dit kon.

"Houd toch eens je kop dicht!", gilde Harry boos toen het duidelijk werd dat hij op deze manier Hermelien nooit kon verstaan. Geschrokken deed Hermelien haar mond dicht en stopte met praten. Draco luisterde echter niet.

"Goed gedaan hoor Potter. Hoe wil je er nou achterkomen wat dit is als ze niets mag zeggen?"

"Ik had het niet tegen haar maar tegen jou", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco boos aankeek.

"Uhm Harry", zei Hermelien voorzichtig, ze vond dat Harry zich wel heel vreemd gedroeg.

"Hermelien er is hier nog iemand, een geest. Een hele irritante geest", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco boos aankeek.

"Harry misschien dat je beter even langs st. Holisto kan gaan."

"Je denkt dat ik gek geworden ben", zei Harry langzaam terwijl hij Hermelien aankeek. Hij begon hysterisch te lachen en zowel Hermelien als Draco keken hem nu wel een beetje geschrokken aan.  
"Dat is het. Ik begin gek te worden. Je bent hier helemaal niet Malfidus. Het is mijn zieke geest die me dit laat zien."

Hermelien was verbaasd om de naam van Malfidus te horen, maar maakte zich op dit moment meer zorgen om Harry's gedrag.

"Hou op Potter! Ik ben wel echt en je kunt me wel zien. Stop hiermee Potter!"

Draco deed z'n best om Harry te laten stoppen. Hij ging voor Harry staan en zwaaide met z'n handen. Hij wilde Harry een klap geven om hem uit de staat waarin hij zich nu bevond te krijgen, maar zoals verwacht raakte hij niets.

"Harry! Harry stop hiermee!", zei Hermelien die Harry's hysterische gelach maar griezelig vond. Misschien had de strijd met Voldemort toch meer schade aangericht dan ze eerst dachten. Ze glansde weer naar Harry en besloot voorlopig maar mee te spelen.

"Harry wacht het is…" Hermelien slikte, waarom was het ook zo moeilijk om te liegen? "Het is best mogelijk dat jij iets van een geest ziet die anderen niet zien."

Harry stopte met z'n hysterische gelach en staarde Hermelien aan.

"Ik heb er volgens mij wel eens iets over gelezen. Als je wilt kan ik het wel opzoeken."

"Zie je wel Potter het komt allemaal weer goed", zei Draco.

Harry negeerde Draco en knikte naar Hermelien. "Graag."

"Oké, dan ga ik maar", zei Hermelien terwijl ze snel opstond en richting de trap liep. "Zodra ik iets vind laat ik het je gelijk weten. Doei!"

Hermelien liep alweer buiten het penthouse. Ze was geschrokken van hoe ze Harry daar had aangetroffen. Ze moest nodig eens met Ron praten, misschien kon die vanmiddag wel even langsgaan om te kijken hoe het met Harry ging.

Harry plofte op de bank neer en zuchtte diep.

"Dat ging toch best goed", zei Draco terwijl hij bij Harry in de buurt op de grond ging zitten, de enige plaats waar hij op het moment normaal kon zitten.

Harry keek hem aan met een blik van 'dat meen je niet'.

"Vond je dit goed gaan? Goed?", zei Harry ongelovig. "Hermelien denkt dat ik gek geworden ben. Ze wist niet hoe snel ze bij me vandaan moest komen."

Harry zuchtte en sloot z'n ogen. _'Ik ben hier alleen. De geest van Malfidus bestaat niet. Ik ben hier alleen._' Deze zinnetjes bleef Harry in z'n hoofd herhalen.

Harry stond op. Misschien had hij gewoon wat frisse lucht nodig. Hij pakte z'n jas en liep snel het penthouse uit naar buiten.

Na een lange wandeling en een lunch buiten de deur kwam hij 's middags het penthouse weer in. De frisse lucht had hem goed gedaan en wat nog belangrijker was, er was geen Draco. Harry hing z'n jas op en keek het penthouse rond. Zijn gezicht viel toen hij Malfidus op de bank zag zitten. Schijnbaar had hij geleerd om op meubels te gaan zitten. Hij besloot om hem gewoon te negeren en liep naar de keuken om wat te drinken te pakken. Halverwege het schenken werd hij opgeschrikt door de bel. Snel liep hij richting de deur om te kijken wie het was en de persoon naar boven te laten. Hij was verbaasd om te horen dat Ron er stond, maar zag er ook al snel de logica van in. Hermelien moest vast verteld hebben hoe gek hij wel niet was en nu had ze Ron langs gestuurd om polshoogte te nemen.

Ron deed er een stuk langer over om het penthouse te bereiken omdat hij weigerde gebruikt te maken van 'het enge ding dat lift heet'. Buiten adem kwam hij eindelijk bij Harry aan. Harry had er al op gerekend en stond al klaar met een glas water in z'n hand.

"Hey Harry", zei Ron terwijl hij dankbaar het glas water aanpakte en nog aan het uithijgen was.

"Oh nee! Nee, nee, nee, nee", zei Draco boos terwijl hij kwam aangelopen. "Je laat die Wezel hier niet binnenkomen."

Harry glimlachte echter alleen naar Ron en liep naar de bank. Hij ging zitten en Draco moest met grote ogen toezien hoe ook Ron naar de bank toeliep.

"Alsjeblieft ga met hem ergens anders heen. Niet in mijn huis", zei Draco terwijl hij geschrokken toekeek. Harry bleef echter gewoon zitten en deed net of hij hem niet hoorde. "Ga dan in ieder geval naar de eethoek maar laat hem niet…."

Maar het was al te laat. Draco kreunde terwijl Ron ging zitten.

"Mijn mooie leren Italiaanse designerbank", jammerde Draco.

"Harry ik weet niet wat je tegen Hermelien gezegd hebt maar ze was nogal geschrokken. Ze stond erop dat ik zou komen kijken of het wel goed met je ging."

"Ow dat", zei Harry terwijl hij begon te lachen. "Ze is er dus ingetrapt."

"Je bedoelt..", zei Ron terwijl er ook een grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen.

"Natuurlijk was het een grap", lachte Harry. "Je denkt toch niet echt dat ik een geest zou kunnen zien die niemand anders verder ziet?"

Ron begon nu ook mee te lachen.

"Herm is er goed ingetrapt, ze wilde je al laten opnemen in St. Holisto."

Harry lachte met Ron mee. "Als ik het held spelen zat wordt kan ik dus altijd nog wel een acteercarrière beginnen."

Draco was echter niet zo blij dat Harry zijn aanwezigheid deed overkomen als een grap. Hij wist zeker dat Harry hem nog wel moest zien en horen, maar sinds de wandeling is hij eigenlijk constant genegeerd. Hij begon boos tegen Harry te praten maar kreeg al snel door dat dat nutteloos was. Harry hield z'n ogen strak op Ron gericht en leek hem wel niet te horen. Oké, het werd dus tijd voor grotere acties, dacht Draco terwijl hij voor en om Ron begon te dansen. Terwijl hij dit deed begon hij ook dat vreselijk valse lied van vanmorgen weer te zingen. Nu moest Harry hem wel zien.

Harry hoorde hoe Draco boos tegen hem aan het praten was maar hield z'n aandacht op Ron gericht. Draco was heel plotseling in z'n leven gekomen en hopelijk zou hij ook net zo snel weer weggaan. Hij lachte met Ron mee toen hij een grap maakte over één van de nieuwste beukers van Ierland. Hij was verrast toen hij Draco eindelijk hoorde stoppen met praten, maar ook wel blij. Nu kon hij Ron in ieder geval wat makkelijker verstaan. Z'n opluchting was echter van korte duur toen hij Draco ineens om Ron heen zag dansen en weer dat valse lied hoorde zingen. Hij dwong zichzelf om z'n ogen op Ron gericht te houden, als was het steeds moeilijker om te doen. De bewegingen die Draco maakte werkte op z'n lachspieren, maar als hij spontaan in lachen uit zou barsten zou Ron vast ook denken dat hij gek was.

"Ron", zei Harry voordat Ron weer een betoog kon gaan houden, ditmaal over de zoeker van Bulgarije.  
"Ik vind het echt heel fijn dat je op bezoek bent gekomen, maar zou je het heel erg vinden om weer te gaan. Ik voel een beetje een hoofdpijn opkomen en denk dat ik beter even kan gaan liggen."

Dit was niet helemaal een leugen. Het constant proberen te concentreren op Ron terwijl Draco ook steeds stond te gillen zorgde ervoor dat een hoofdpijn zich begon te vormen. Als Ron weg zou zijn hoefde hij tenminste alleen Draco's gezeur te voorduren.

"Maar natuurlijk Harry. Ik zal Hermelien wel zeggen dat ze zich weer eens voor niets zorgen heeft lopen maken."

Harry glimlachte, blij dat dit opgelost was. Ron stond op en liep naar de deur.

"Vergeet niet zondag langs te komen voor de brunch hè?'

Harry glimlachte. Brunch bij de Wemels was altijd een familiegebeuren en hoewel Harry niet echt familie was werd hij wel elke keer uitgenodigd.

"Ik zal er zijn", zei Harry terwijl hij meeliep naar de deur.

"Oké, tot zondag dan!", zei Ron terwijl hij weer begon aan zijn lange tocht naar beneden.

"Tot zondag!", riep Harry terwijl hij de deur achter Ron sloot. Eindelijk had hij rust.

* * *

Voor iedereen die een reactie heeft gegeven heel erg bedankt :D Dat zorgt er echt voor dat ik door blijf schrijven. Voor iedereen die nog geen reactie heeft gegeven: foei :p 

**_In het volgende hoofdstukje: Een boze Harry en een kapotte vaas!_**


	5. H5 Kapotte vaas en Dictees

**Ik heb m'n rijbewijs! Ik heb m'n rijbewijs!  
**  
#springt rondjes door haar kamer#  
Heb eerst drie keer moeten zakken, maar heb nu eindelijk mijn rijbewijs gehaald :D :D (of nou ja, het papiertje waarmee ik mijn rijbewijs morgen bij de gemeente kan ophalen, maar dat is toch bijna hetzelfde?(A) )

#is helemaal happy#  
Nou om jullie een beetje in mijn vreugde te laten meedelen is hier een nieuw chappie!

**_Enelaya:_** Fijn dat je m'n verhaal leuk vind :) Ik kan je natuurlijk niet te lang laten wachten (A). Hier is weer een nieuw stukje.

**_Autumn Avaia:_** #gaat hard op zoek naar de steen der wijzen # Als ik nog duizenden jaren verder moet schrijven hoop ik wel dat ik die steen der wijzen op tijd vind, anders vrees ik dat het niet gaat lukken (A).

**_TMLM:_** #ziet de computer van TMLM opgelucht kijken# Was dit weer snel genoeg:P

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5. Kapotte vaas en dictees**

"Waar denk jij mee bezig te zijn!"

Oké misschien had hij iets te vroeg gejuicht. Hij besloot gewoon door te gaan met Draco te negeren in de hoop dat hij het dan vanzelf zat zou worden en weg zou gaan.

"Ja hoor, loop maar weer weg, doe maar alsof je me niet hoort. Denk je nou echt dat dit ons gaat helpen Potter?"

Harry luisterde niet en liep naar het balkon. Hij opende de deuren en keek uit over de stad.

"Denk je dat ik hier blij mee ben Potter? Denk je dat ik het leuk vind om een geest te zijn die alleen door jou kan worden gezien?"

Harry werd afgeleid van Draco's preek door een uil die zijn kant op kwam gevlogen. Met een sierlijke landing stopte de uil op de railing van het balkon. Nieuwsgierig liep Harry er op af en maakte het stukje perkament dat hij bij zich droeg los. Hij vouwde het open en begon te lezen.__

Lieve Harry,  
_ik hoorde van Ron en Hermelien dat je eindelijk een huis gevonden hebt. Gefeliciteerd. _

_Voor de oorlog maakte je het uit omdat je je voor honderd procent daarop moest concentreren. Nu de oorlog echter voorbij is vroeg ik me af of je misschien zin had om morgenavond uit eten te gaan. _

_Veel liefs, Ginny._

Terwijl Harry de brief las verscheen er een glimlach op z'n gezicht.

"Dat is nou echt zielig, die Wezelin smeekt je zowat om met haar uit te gaan."

Verschrikt draaide Harry zich om en zag dat Draco vlak achter hem stond en over z'n schouder had meegelezen.

"Daar ga je toch niet serieus op in hè?", zei Draco terwijl hij een vies gezicht trok.

"Waar bemoei je je mee", zei Harry boos.

"Ah, dus je ziet en hoort me nog wel Potter", zei Draco met een tevreden grijns.

Harry keek Draco alleen boos aan terwijl hij snel naar binnen liep. Hij deed de balkondeuren hard achter zich dicht. Hij wist dat het nutteloos was omdat Draco er toch ieder moment doorheen kon komen, maar hij kon toch hopen dat hij weg zou blijven.

"Potter doe je een beetje voorzichtig met de deuren. Ik wil namelijk niet in een krot terugkomen."

Harry werd het zat. Zonder erover na te denken pakte hij het eerste wat bij hem in de buurt stond, wat een oude vaas bleek te zijn. Hij gooide het naar Draco, maar het ging dwars door hem heen en belandde met een klap tegen de muur waar het in stukken op de grond viel. De stilte die hierna ontstond was om te snijden. Draco keek boos van de scherven op de grond naar Harry terwijl Harry even boos terugkeek. Zo stonden ze zeker een minuut voordat Harry de stilte doorbrak.

"We moeten praten."

Draco knikte terwijl hij meeliep met Harry naar de bank. Harry wachtte totdat Draco zat voor hij zich naar hem toedraaide.

"Het is duidelijk dat het zo niet verder kan. Het is dat jij een geest bent, anders weet ik zeker dat we elkaar al lang afgemaakt hadden. Omdat het duidelijk is dat we om de één of andere vreemde reden met elkaar opgescheept zitten stel ik voor een soort 'wapenstilstand' in te stellen. Als we dit niet doen weet ik zeker dat we beide gillend gek worden, ik in ieder geval wel. Ik stel voor dat je stopt met het belachelijk maken van m'n vrienden. Tevens wil ik dat je m'n privacy respecteert en dat als er hier bezoek komt je uit onze buurt blijft."

Draco keek Harry boos aan, duidelijk niet blij met deze nieuwe 'regels' die Harry in wilde voeren. Harry ging daarom snel verder.

"In ruil hiervoor zal ik er proberen achter te komen wat er met jou gebeurt is en wat er aan gedaan kan worden. Een echte win-win situatie dus als je het mij vraagt", zei Harry terwijl hij opkeek naar Draco, benieuwd wat hij ervan vond.

Draco leek Harry's woorden te overdenken en knikte uiteindelijk.  
"Ik denk dat dit zo wel moet lukken."

"Ow nog één ding."

Draco keek een beetje waarschuwend op naar Harry. Hij vond dat hij al vrij veel moest doen voor deze 'wapenstilstand'.

"Aangezien het blijkbaar erg moeilijk voor jou is om er aan te wennen dat mijn achternaam Evers is en omdat we waarschijnlijk nog wel een tijd met elkaar vastzitten stel ik voor om elkaar bij de voornaam te noemen Draco."

Draco stond al klaar om te protesteren, maar het protest bleef uit.

"Prima Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij de naam Harry misschien met iets meer venijn uitsprak dan absoluut noodzakelijk was.

"Afgesproken dan", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n hand uitstak om de deal te sluiten. Hij zag Draco hem een vreemde blik geven en kwam achter z'n fout. Een beetje beschaamd liet hij z'n hand weer naast zich neer vallen.

"En? Hoe ben je van plan om me te gaan helpen?"

Harry had er nog niet echt over nagedacht, maar kon dit moeilijk aan Draco vertellen.

"Uhm… Je hebt vrienden nietwaar? Die eh… David bijvoorbeeld met wie je op de foto staat."

"Wat hebben mijn vrienden met mijn huidige staat te maken", zei Draco verbaasd.

"Niets waarschijnlijk", zei Harry langzaam. Draco rolde met z'n ogen.

"Ze hebben er waarschijnlijk niet voor gezorgd dat dit met je gebeurt is, maar ze kunnen ons misschien wel vertellen wat er met…" Harry stopte even terwijl hij naar Draco gebaarde. "nou met je lichaam gebeurt is."

Draco knikte, die Potter was misschien toch nog niet zo achterlijk als hij dacht.

"Klinkt als een plan. Waarom bel je David gelijk niet?"

"Bellen?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco met grote ogen aankeek.

"Potter", zei Draco geërgerd. Hij zag hoe Harry hem een boze blik toewierp. "Ik bedoel Harry. Ga me nou niet vertellen dat je niet weet wat een telefoon is. Die dreuzels waar je bij leefde moeten er toch vast een gehad hebben."

"Jawel, ik was gewoon verbaasd om jou over een telefoon te horen."

Draco besloot deze opmerking te negeren.

"Hij staat naast de televisie. Op snelkeuzetoets 1 staat het nummer van David."

Hij zag hoe Harry opstond en naar de telefoon liep.

"Ow, en hij weet niet dat ik een tovenaar ben."

Harry keek een beetje verbaasd na dit te horen.

"Oké, verder nog iets wat ik moet weten?"

Draco opende z'n mond, klaar om iets te zeggen, maar hij bedacht zich op het laatste moment en schudde z'n hoofd.

Harry maakte een afspraak met David om hem nog diezelfde avond te spreken. David klonk als een aardige man en Harry vertelde dat hij via via aan zijn nummer was gekomen. Nadat Harry had uitgelegd dat hij een oude bekende van Draco was en graag wilde weten wat er met hem gebeurt was stemde David uiteindelijk in om hem te ontmoeten.

"Oké, ik heb vanavond met hem afgesproken", zei Harry terwijl hij de telefoon neerlegde. Draco leek verbaasd om dit te horen maar zei niets.

"Zou je me dan nu even alleen willen laten zodat ik een brief kan terugschrijven naar Ginny?"

"Maar natuurlijk Harry", zei Draco in een suikerzoet stemmetje terwijl hij opstond en door de slaapkamerdeur verdween.

Harry vond de manier waarop Draco zich nu zo aardig gedroeg maar eng, maar wist dat hij hier zelf om had gevraagd. Hij las de brief van Ginny nog een keer over voor hij een stuk papier pakte om zijn antwoord op te schrijven. _Lieve Ginny,_ Hij stopte terwijl hij naar het papier bleef staren. Wat moest hij er nou verder op zetten. Hij begon wat te schrijven voor hij z'n hoofd schudde en het papier in een prop op de grond gooide. Hierna volgde nog vijf proppen voor hij het opgaf. Het leek wel alsof hij niet in staat was om een normale brief te schrijven. Ze klonken te lief, te sappig, te afstandelijk of gewoon te stom. Hij zuchtte terwijl hij z'n stoel naar achteren schoof.

"Is het schrijven van je brief gelukt?", zei Draco terwijl hij de verschillende proppen papier op de grond zag liggen.

"Wat denk je zelf?"

Draco beet z'n tong om te voorkomen dat hij een sarcastische opmerking gaf.

"Ik denk dat je mijn hulp wel kunt gebruiken", zei Draco uiteindelijk.

Harry keek Draco een beetje warrig aan, niet echt zeker of hij hem wel kon vertrouwen. Denkend dat het toch niet erger kon worden dan wat het nu was en dat hij uiteindelijk toch degene moest zijn die het opstuurde stemde hij toe.

"Oké, ik neem aan dat je op haar uitnodiging in wilt gaan?", vroeg Draco.

Harry knikte.

"Lieve Ginny."  
Draco zag hoe Harry hem gewoon stil bleef aankijken en zuchtte. "Als je het opschrijft is de kans groter dat zij deze boodschap ook ontvangt."

Harry keek een beetje schaapachtig terwijl hij zich snel naar het papier draaide en begon te schrijven. Draco begon opnieuw met dicteren.

"Lieve Ginny. Het zal me een groot genoegen zijn om je morgen te vergezellen tijdens een etentje. Zorg dat je om half 8 klaar staat voor onze date. Harry."

Harry las over wat hij zojuist had opgeschreven. Het klonk niet echt als hem en hij wist niet of hij dit wel zou kunnen versturen.

"Verstuur het naar haar. Ze zal het prachtig vinden en wie weet? Als je het morgen goed speelt ga je misschien wel niet alleen naar huis", zei Draco grijnzend.

"Wat!", zei Harry geschrokken.

"Je hoorde me wel", zei Draco met nog steeds een grote grijns. "Dus ga je het nog versturen?"

Harry gaf Draco een boze blik voor hij het papiertje opvouwde en aan de geduldig wachtende uil meegaf.

Harry besloot om even voor de tv te gaan zitten voordat hij aan het diner zou beginnen. Hij was verrast dat hij deze hele tijd met rust werd gelaten door Draco. Na het eten begon hij zich klaar te maken voor zijn afspraak met David. Hij besloot om voor de zekerheid z'n toverstok maar mee te nemen. Hoewel de kans klein was dat hij nog levende dooddoeners tegen zou komen, wilde hij geen risico lopen. Z'n penthouse had hij met verschillende spreuken al goed beschermd, maar het was onmogelijk om die bescherming ook buiten het penthouse te hebben. Hij stopte z'n portomonee in z'n zak en belde een taxi om hem naar het café te laten brengen. Hij had graag nog even met Draco gesproken over wat voor soort persoon David was. Draco leek echter wel weer verdwenen uit het penthouse. Typisch. Als je hem een keer wilt spreken was hij er niet. Hij zag de taxi aankomen en liep naar beneden. Z'n hoofd zat vol met mogelijke scenario's over hoe het gesprek zou kunnen gaan. Geen van deze scenario's hadden hem echter voorbereid op wat komen ging.

* * *

Vergeet niet te reviewen:D  



	6. H6 Ontdekkingen en Misverstanden

**Autumn Avaia;** Het ligt aan jou :p Ik heb word de woorden laten tellen en het had meer woorden dan het vorige hoofdstukje ;) Misschien omdat er in het vorige hoofdstukje wat meer gebeurde ofzo? Het snelle updaten was dit x dus iets langzamer (A), maar ja ik was natuurlijk druk bezig om de weg onVEILIG te maken.

**TMLM;** Fijn dat je het begrijpt want het heeft nu dus echt een week geduurd. Ik hoop dat je het volgende hoofdstukje ook leuk vind ;)

**RockxLion;** Je liet me daar wel eerst ff in spanning zeg door je zin op die manier te eindigen :p Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstukje.

**writertje;** dat is altijd zo'n beetje de grootste strijd. Om Draco in character te houden maar toch samen te laten komen met Harry zonder dat ze elkaar eerst vermoord hebben :p Hier is weer een nieuw chappie.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6. Ontdekkingen en Misverstanden**

De taxichauffeur stopte bij een klein gezellig uitziend cafeetje. Harry betaalde de chauffeur voor hij het cafeetje binnenging. Hij zag David gelukkig al snel zitten en liep op hem.

"Sorry bent u David?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij de man aankeek.

Hoewel de man sprekend leek op de man uit de foto twijfelde Harry toch. Deze man zat namelijk in een rolstoel, terwijl de man uit de foto gewoon stond.

"Dat ben ik", zei de man terwijl hij Harry van top tot teen bekeek. "Jij moet Harry zijn."

Harry knikte terwijl hij snel tegenover David ging zitten, een beetje zenuwachtig onder zijn blik.

"Ik moet toegeven dat Draco gelijk had", zei David terwijl hij Harry bleef aanstaren.

"Sorry?", stamelde Harry, niet goed wetend wat de man bedoelde.

David glimlachte alleen maar, iets wat Harry niet echt op z'n gemak stelde. Een ober onderbrak de ongemakkelijke situatie en nadat ze beide hun bestelling hadden doorgegeven doorbrak David de stilte.

"Ik begrijp dat je graag over Draco wilt praten?", zei David terwijl er een droevige uitdrukking op zijn net nog vrolijke gezicht verscheen. Harry knikte alleen maar. "Voordat ik meer vertel, wil ik eerst graag weten hoe goed je Draco echt kent. Draco was…"

David stopte met praten en wachtte totdat de ober hun drinken had neergezet voor hij weer verder ging. "Draco was een nogal privé persoon. Hij had niet echt veel vrienden waar hij mee omging. En hoewel hij het wel eens over jou had Harry…"

Opnieuw keek David hem op die vreemde manier aan en Harry schoof wat in z'n stoel. Hij was erg benieuwd wat Draco over hem verteld had aangezien hij het toch vrij duidelijk had gemaakt dat David niets wist van de toverwereld.

"Zou ik je graag een paar vragen willen stellen voordat ik meer vertel", ging David verder.

Harry werd een beetje zenuwachtig. Hij wilde graag weten wat er met Draco gebeurt was, maar wist niet of hij die vragen over Draco wel goed kon beantwoorden. Nu had Draco in geest vorm wel goed van pas gekomen, maar natuurlijk was de meest irritante geest van Engeland weer nergens te bekennen. Harry nam een slok van zijn pilsje terwijl hij wachtte op de eerst vraag van David. Misschien kon hij proberen legilimentie toe te passen, hoewel zijn toverstok misschien wel erg op zal vallen in dit dreuzelcafé.

"Waar ken je Draco van?"

Harry was verbaasd dat de vraag eigenlijk meer over hem ging dan over Draco. Hij zette z'n glas weer neer terwijl hij begon te denken wat hij hierop moest antwoorden. Dit had allemaal zoveel makkelijker geweest als hij gewoon wist wat Draco allemaal over hem verteld had. Hij besloot om maar zo dicht mogelijk bij de waarheid te blijven.

"We hebben bij elkaar op school gezeten."

David knikte terwijl hij verder ging met de volgende vraag. "Hoe lang hebben jullie samen een relatie gehad?"

Harry probeerde z'n verbazing niet op z'n gezicht te laten zien, al was dat erg moeilijk. Wat had Malfidus wel niet allemaal verteld.

"Wij eh…", zei Harry die niet echt wist wat hij moest zeggen. Het leek wel alsof hij geen zinnig antwoord kon bedenken en zag David hem vragend aanstaren.  
"We hebben nooit een relatie gehad", zei Harry uiteindelijk, besluitend dat de beste manier om dit te beantwoorden opnieuw de waarheid was. "Heeft Draco jou verteld dat wij een relatie hadden?", moest Harry er wel achteraan vragen.

David glimlachte terwijl hij z'n hoofd schudde. "Nee, hij zei dat hij dat wel graag had gewild maar dat het onmogelijk was."

Harry relaxte weer een beetje, blij dat hij deze vraag goed beantwoord had.

"Wat heeft Draco allemaal nog meer over mij verteld?", vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

David lachte en schudde z'n hoofd.

"Sorry maar dat kan ik je allemaal niet vertellen. Hij zou me wat aandoen als hij wist dat ik achter z'n rug om over hem met andere mensen aan het praten was. Nou ja…" David's gezicht nam weer een droevige uitdrukking aan. "Zoals het er nu naar uitziet zou hij daar niet meer toe in staat zijn."

David staarde even naar de tafel voor hij weer opkeek naar Harry. De pijn was duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen. "Het was op een vrijdagavond. Draco en ik waren uitgeweest op mannenjacht, maar hadden niemand interessant gevonden en waren weer op weg naar huis. We waren met zijn auto gekomen en hij zou me eerst afzetten voor hij zelf naar huis zou gaan. Hij had nogal wat gedronken en ik stelde voor om een taxi te nemen maar hij schudde z'n hoofd en zei dat hij nog prima in staat was om te rijden."

David stopte even terwijl hij diep adem nam.

"Hij was altijd al zo eigenwijs. Ik had hem gewoon moeten tegenhouden, maar ik had ook niet zoveel zin om op een taxi te wachten dus gingen we op weg. Het was rustig op de weg en Draco werd al snel afgeleid door andere dingen. Hij zag de vrachtwagen niet aankomen voor het te laat was. Hij probeerde nog weg te sturen maar het had geen zin meer en met een klap kwamen we er tegenaan."

David slikte en Harry kon de tranen in zijn ogen zien zitten.

"Het volgende dat ik weet is dat ik in een ziekenhuis wakker werd met verschillende verwondingen en…"

David gebaarde naar zijn rolstoel.

"Ik ben verlamd geraakt en zit nu vast aan deze stoel. Maar Draco,"

Harry keek David vol medelijden aan terwijl David vocht om de juiste woorden te vinden.

"Draco is in een coma geraakt. De meeste verwondingen aan zijn lichaam zijn genezen, al kunnen ze dat pas echt goed vaststellen als hij bij zou komen."

Harry keek David medelevend aan. Hij wist dat het moeilijk moest zijn voor de man om dit te vertellen.

"Hoe.." Harry merkte dat zijn stem een beetje vreemd oversloeg en probeerde opnieuw. "Hoe lang ligt hij al in coma?"

"Bijna drie maanden", antwoordde David. "De dokters hebben weinig hoop meer dat hij ooit weer bij zal komen. Hij wordt nu vooral door machines in leven gehouden."

Harry knikte terwijl hij naar z'n biertje staarde. Z'n hoofd vol met de informatie die hij zojuist had gekregen. Hoewel hij vroeger, en zelfs nu, maar wat graag wilde dat Draco dood zou zijn klonk het nu toch als een vreselijk iets. En als hij deze informatie al schokkend vond, hoe moest de geestvorm van Draco dit dan wel niet vinden.

"Hij heeft mij aangewezen om in dit soort situaties over zijn leven te beslissen."

Verbaasd keek Harry op. Draco moest deze man wel heel goed vertrouwen.

"Ik heb de dokters gezegd dat ze aan het eind van de week de stekker er uit moeten halen. Je bent dus nog net op tijd om afscheid van hem te nemen", zei David met een wrange glimlach.

"Nee!", zei Harry fel. Nu was het David's beurt om verbaasd te kijken."Dat kun je niet doen!"

"Harry, hoe langer iemand in een coma ligt, hoe kleiner de kans wordt dat ze er weer uit komen. De dokteren denken niet dat Draco ooit nog bij zal komen. Ik denk niet dat het eerlijk is tegenover Draco om hem nog langer kunstmatig in leven te houden. Hij is al zo goed als dood en ik denk dat het egoïstisch is als we hem z'n rust niet gunnen. Ik heb er echt goed over nagedacht en wil hem ook niet kwijt, maar het is het beste zo."

Harry hoorde David's woorden aan en wist dat het onmogelijk was om deze man nog op andere gedachte te brengen. Hij wilde er eigenlijk ook niet langer op ingaan omdat hij zag hoe moeilijk de man het had om erover te praten.

"In welk ziekenhuis ligt hij, ik zou hem graag nog een keer willen bezoeken."

David noemde de naam van het ziekenhuis en Harry schreef het snel op zodat hij het niet zou vergeten. De mannen praatte nog wat verder en ieder zorgde ervoor dat Draco's huidige toestand niet weer in het gesprek opkwam. Harry vroeg hoe Draco en David elkaar kende en was verbaast om te horen dat ze vroeger een relatie gehad hadden.

"We zijn een paar keer op een date geweest maar kwamen er al snel achter dat we niet voor elkaar bestemd waren", zei David met een glimlach terwijl hij er aan terugdacht. "We hebben daarna besloten dat het het beste was als we gewoon vrienden zijn en sindsdien zijn we dat eigenlijk ook geweest."

David vroeg Harry hoe Draco vroeger op school was en Harry moest even goed opletten dat hij niets over het toveren vertelde. Hij vertelde hoe Draco een nogal verwend en sportief type was. David lachte.

"Jullie moeten vroeger vast veel kattenkwaad hebben uitgehaald."

"Zeker", zei Harry terwijl hij grijnsde. Hij besloot er maar niet bij te vertellen dat ze tijdens hun tijd op school vooral elkaars vijanden waren en dat het kattenkwaad meestal naar elkaar gericht was.

&&&

Het was al laat toen Harry weer terug ging naar zijn penthouse. Z'n hoofd duizelde een beetje door alle informatie die hij vandaag had gekregen en hij zat vooral met de vraag hoe hij dit aan Draco moest vertellen. Hij stapte uit de lift en opende de deur van het penthouse waarna hij hem gelijk weer achter z'n rug op slot deed. Misschien dat het allemaal wat minder moeilijk zal lijken na een goede nacht slaap.

"En hoe ging het?"

Harry sprong op terwijl hij z'n jas die hij net op wilde hangen uit z'n handen liet vallen.

"Jezus Draco wil je me dood hebben ofzo", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n jas opraapte en hem dit keer wel op de kapstok kon hangen. Draco grijnsde alleen maar en beantwoordde de vraag niet.

"Was het gezellig met David? Jullie hebben het nogal laat gemaakt nietwaar?", zei Draco suggestief.

"Jaloers?", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n schoenen uitdeed en op de bank neerplofte. Hij wist dat hij toch geen slaap kon krijgen voordat de blonde geest zijn antwoorden had.

"Misschien", antwoordde Draco met een mysterieuze glimlach terwijl ook hij op de bank ging zitten.

"Jemig Draco, ik heb een date met Ginny morgen."

"Maak je geen zorgen, van mij zal ze niets horen over je avontuurtje met David", zei Draco grijnzend.

Harry kreunde. "Zo bedoelde ik het niet. Er is niets gebeurt tussen mij en David. Ik ben hetero, ik houd van meisjes."

"Tuurlijk", antwoordde Draco.

Harry haalde opgelucht adem, blij dat Draco hem eindelijk begreep.

"Jij bent net zo hetero als Ron homo is Potter", zei Draco een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Maar Ron is getrouwd met Hermelien", antwoordde Harry.

"Precies", zei Draco met een duivelse glimlach.

* * *

Iedereen weer heel erg bedankt voor de reviews. I love them:-) 


	7. H7 Ziekenhuis en Bedpartners

**Autumn**; aha, dat blonde verklaard een hoop (A). Dit hoofdstukje is misschien een beetje depri, maar het volgende hoofdstuk zal wat grappiger zijn ;)

**Writertje;** Harry was denk ik toch nog een beetje te geschrokken van het nieuws om hier heel erg op in te gaan. Of hij wist gewoon dat hij het nooit van Draco zou winnen :p Hier is het nieuwe hoofdstukje.

**RockxLion**; :p Draco zal misschien weer een beetje z'n best moeten gaan doen om Harry te overtuigen dat ze bij elkaar horen.

**Enelaya;** Je moet jezelf niet te hard slaan hoor :O anders ben je straks niet meer in staat om reviews te geven en dan gaat het toch ook niet goed :p (A). De 'stille' hint is begrepen, hier is een nieuw stukje :)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7. Ziekenhuis en Bedpartners**

Harry negeerde Draco's opmerking en keek hem met een serieus gezicht aan.

"Draco je hebt een ongeluk gehad."

De glimlach van Draco's gezicht verdween en hij keek Harry met een verontruste blik aan.

"Wat?"

Harry zuchtte terwijl hij het verhaal begon te vertellen dat hij zojuist van David had gehoord. Na het zien van Draco's geschrokken gezicht besloot hij nog maar even niet te vertellen dat David eind deze week de stekker bij hem eruit wil gaan trekken.

"Ik lig dus in een coma?"

Harry knikte bevestigend.

"Kunnen we er langs gaan? Ik zou het graag zelf willen zien."

"Ik was van plan om er morgen even langs te gaan maar…." Harry staarde naar Draco. "Bedoel je dat je ook buiten dit appartement kunt komen?"

Draco haalde z'n schouders op.

"Ik heb het nog niet echt veel geprobeerd maar meestal lukt het me wel ja."

Harry staarde een tijdje nietszeggend naar Draco.

"Je bedoelt dat je mij alleen naar David liet gaan terwijl je zelf ook mee had gekund."

Draco haalde z'n schouders op.

"Ik wist niet dat je zo bang was van David dat je er niet alleen naar toe durfde", antwoordde Draco.

"Ik moest een hele ondervragingssessie ondergaan voordat ik wat informatie over jou kreeg. Nu we het daar toch over hebben, wat heb je David allemaal over mij verteld?"

Draco grijnsde maar zei niets. Harry was blij dat Draco in ieder geval nog een beetje in staat was om te lachen na het nieuws wat hij hem deze avond had gebracht. Al frustreerde het hem ook om te weten dat er over hem gepraat werd en niet precies te weten wat er gezegd was.

"Ik ga naar bed. Welterusten", zei Harry terwijl hij naar de slaapkamer liep. Hij voelde zich een beetje schuldig tegenover Draco omdat hij hem niet het hele verhaal verteld had, maar hij kon hem gewoon niet zeggen dat aan het eind van de week alles voorbij zou zijn.

&&

Harry rekte zich uit en opende z'n ogen. Hij schrok een beetje toen hij twee grijsblauwe ogen terug zag staren.

"Jemig Malfidus", zei Harry terwijl hij snel tot het uiterste randje van het bed rolde. Draco keek slechts geamuseerd toe. Hij was naast Harry geen liggen op het bed, wachtend tot hij eindelijk een keer wakker zou worden.

"Ik dacht dat we elkaar tegenwoordig bij de voornaam noemde Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry lachend aankeek.

"Wat doe jij hier", zei Harry die zich inmiddels klaarwakker voelde en een beetje warrig naar Draco keek.

"Nou dit is nog altijd mijn bed en ik lig hier. Maak je geen zorgen ik ben braaf aan deze kant van het bed gebleven", zei Draco grijnzend.

"Dit kun je toch niet zomaar doen!", zei Harry een beetje boos.

"Volgens mij heb ik dat zojuist al gedaan en het ging prima", antwoordde Draco met een tevreden lach.

"Maar onze afspraak dan", zei Harry.

"Vraag je me nu uit Harry?", zei Draco uitdagend.

Harry wreef in z'n ogen. Het was nog veel te vroeg voor dit soort onzin.

"Ik bedoel de afspraak dat ik jou zou helpen in ruil voor onder andere normaal gedrag en een beetje privacy."

"Ow die", zei Draco schouderophalend. "Ik gedraag me op m'n best volgens mij. Ik ben zelfs zo aardig dat ik je naast mij wakker laat worden, niet veel mannen maken dat mee", zei Draco knipogend.

Harry schudde z'n hoofd en stond op uit bed om wat kleding te pakken. Hij keek nog even om naar Draco en zag hoe die onbewust z'n lippen aan het likken was. Harry rende naar de badkamer waar hij snel de deur sloot. Draco's lach kon door de badkamerdeur gehoord worden.

Harry was blij dat Draco hem in ieder geval in de badkamer met rust liet. Hij was echter niet voorbereid op de Draco die hij na het douchen zou tegenkomen.

"Gaan we nu naar het ziekenhuis", zei Draco zodra hij Harry de kamer in zag komen. Harry keek verbaasd naar Draco die nu ijsberend de kamer aan het rondlopen was. Het was moeilijk voor te stelen dat dit dezelfde jongen was die net nog zo vrolijk en bijdehand was.

"Ik zal even mijn koffie drinken en dan kunnen we gaan."

Draco knikte en ging weer verder met ijsberen terwijl Harry z'n koffie zette. Het gedrag van Draco begon hem een beetje op z'n zenuwen te werken en Harry was blij toen hij Draco op de bank zag gaan zitten. Hij schonk z'n koffie in en nam plaats aan de keukentafel waar vandaan hij de kamer kon zien. Als het vorige gedrag van Draco al op z'n zenuwen werkte was het huidige zo mogelijk nog erger. Draco zat nu als een soort zombie op de bank voor zich uit te staren. Harry besloot om z'n koffie snel op te drinken zodat ze naar het ziekenhuis konden gaan. Hij was blij dat hij Draco nog niet over de plannen van David had verteld aangezien hij nu al zoveel moeite had om dit te verwerken. Harry keek nog even naar Draco voor hij opstond en z'n stoel aanschoof.

"Kom laten we gaan."

Z'n koffiemok zat nog half vol maar hij kon het niet langer aanzien. Op een moment als dit was een auto wel handig geweest, dacht Harry terwijl hij z'n jas aantrok. Hij had nooit de moeite genomen om z'n rijbewijs te halen omdat hij maar zelden de dreuzelstad inging. Vaak was het donker genoeg zodat hij kon verdwijnselen en anders gebruikte hij gewoon een taxi of het openbaar vervoer. Hij besloot om heen met de bus te gaan, wetend dat deze vlakbij het ziekenhuis stopte.

Harry was blij dat de bus niet al te druk was zodat hij rustig kon zitten. Het was net na de ochtendspits en Harry ging achterin naast het raam zitten. Draco volgde hem zwijgzaam en hoe dichter ze bij het ziekenhuis kwamen, hoe onrustiger hij werd. Harry was blij dat Draco stil was, zodat hij niet verleid kon worden om te antwoorden en zo nogal raar aangekeken te worden. Harry drukte op het stopknopje van de bus en stapte bij de juiste halte uit. Draco volgde stilletjes. Harry keek op naar het ziekenhuis en haalde een keer diep adem. Hier stond hij dan. Hij liep naar de receptie en vroeg op welke kamer Draco Malfidus lag. Ergens hoopte hij dat de dame van de receptie hem zou vertellen dat hij hier helemaal niet was. Dat dit alles één groot misverstand was en dat er helemaal geen Draco Malfidus in het ziekenhuis lag. Dit gebeurde echter niet. De vrouw keek Harry met medelijden aan toen ze had opgezocht in welke kamer hij lag, ongetwijfeld wetend over zijn coma.

"Hij ligt op de vierde verdieping op kamer 412. Als u met de lift aankomt is het de tweede kamer aan uw linkerhand."

Harry bedankte de vrouw en liep richting de lift. Hij keek even achterom om te kijken of Draco hem nog steeds volgde en zag hoe hij steeds langzamer achter hem aanliep. Hij moest waarschijnlijk twijfels krijgen of hij dit wel wilde zien. Harry wilde een geruststellende glimlach geven, maar had niet echt het idee dat het werkte. Hij wachtte tot de lift hen eindelijk naar de vierde verdieping bracht en liep richting de deur waar Draco achter zou liggen. Hij haalde een keer diep adem en opende de deur. Daar op het witte ziekenhuis bed lag het lichaam van Draco. Verschillende apparaten waren aan hem vastgemaakt die hem ongetwijfeld in leven hielden. Het zachte gepiep van één van de apparaten was het enige geluid dat in de kamer gehoord werd. Harry liep er een beetje onzeker naar toe. Het was vreemd om hem hier nu zo te zien liggen. Zo hulpeloos. Hij draaide zich weer om en zag hoe de geest van Draco als versteend in de deuropening naar het bed stond te staren.

Tergend langzaam en met grote ogen liep Draco naar het bed.

"Dit kan niet", zei Draco terwijl hij naar zijn lichaam staarde.

Harry bleef stil niet goed wetend wat hij moest zeggen.

Draco kreeg een vastberaden blik in zijn ogen en klom op het bed. Het kostte hem altijd veel moeite om op dingen te gaan zitten en ook dit keer was geen uitzondering. Voorzichtig ging hij liggen terwijl hij ervoor zorgde dat zijn geest precies in zijn lichaam kwam te liggen.

Harry keek verbaasd toe naar de twee Draco's en zag hoe Draco's geest in zijn lichaam verdween. Hij keek even sprakeloos toe naar de nu nog maar één Draco.

"Is het gelukt?", zei Harry die zijn stem weer gevonden had en nieuwsgierig toekeek.

Draco bleef nog even stil voor hij zijn arm probeerde op te tillen. Harry keek toe hoe er nu drie armen zichtbaar werden.

Draco zag het ook en kwam boos en verdrietig overeind. Hij keek naar zijn stilliggende lichaam en voelde tranen opkomen. Hij stond op terwijl hij driftig in zijn ogen wreef, vastbesloten om hier niet te gaan huilen.

"Het is hopeloos. Ik ga!", zei Draco boos en voordat Harry kon antwoorden was Draco de deur al uitgelopen.

Harry keek een beetje geschrokken naar Draco's vertrekkende gedaante en draaide zich toen weer naar het bed.

"Wat is er toch al die tijd met je gebeurt", mompelde Harry terwijl hij naar Draco's lichaam keek. De drang om hem aan te raken was groot. Hij vertelde zichzelf dat dit kwam omdat hij zich ervan wilde verzekeren dat dit echt Draco's lichaam was en niet de geest van Draco. De reden was in ieder geval absoluut niet dat hij hem gewoon aan wilde raken. Hij veegde een pluk haar uit Draco's gezicht en staarde hem aan. Hij werd opgeschrikt uit zijn gedachten toen de deur geopend werd.

Zijn eerste gedacht was dat het Draco zou zijn, bijna onmiddellijk gevolgd door de wetenschap dat dit onmogelijk was. Draco had al moeite om ergens op te zitten, laat staan dat hij in staat was om een deur open te doen. Een mannelijke arts van middelbare leeftijd liep richting Harry en stopte naast hem.

"Ik begrijp dat u een goede vriend van de heer Malfidus was."

Harry knikte. Hij wist dat het onmogelijk was om binnen te komen als hij zou hebben gezegd dat hij en Draco juist alleen maar ruzie maakte. Het hielp ook dat David al met het ziekenhuis had gesproken en gezegd had dat hij langs zou komen.

"Zoals u waarschijnlijk al gehoord heeft ligt hij nu al een aantal maanden in coma."

Harry knikte opnieuw en staarde weer naar het bed. Hij had het idee alsof Draco ieder moment zijn ogen open kon doen en op zou staan, maar zijn ogen bleven dicht en er gebeurde niets.

"Wij zijn niet langer in staat om nog iets voor hem te doen en na overleg met David, de persoon aan wie Draco gevraagd had zulke beslissingen voor hem te maken mocht het nodig zijn, is besloten om zijn leven te beëindigen."

Harry draaide zich naar de arts. Dit was wat David hem ook al in grote lijnen verteld had. Toch voelde het definitiever nu deze arts het hem vertelde.

"Vrijdag om 14 uur zullen we de stekkers eruit trekken. Als u wilt kunt u erbij zijn."

Harry slikte. Vrijdag was al over twee dagen. Hij zag de vragende blik van de dokter en keek naar het bed voor hij antwoordde. "Ik zal er zijn."

De dokter knikte. "Ik zal het papierwerk voor vrijdag in orde maken." Hij knikte een keer richting Harry voordat hij de kamer verliet.

Harry staarde naar Draco's lichaam en voelde tranen in zich opkomen. Hij had het gevoel dat hij Draco verraden had, dat hij hem in de steek had gelaten. Hij wist dat hij dit nieuws in ieder geval aan Draco's geest moest vertellen maar kon het gewoon niet. Hij moest wat doen om dit alles te voorkomen, maar wat? Hij pakte de hand van Draco die niet aangesloten was aan de verschillende apparaten en voelde de warmte die daarvan afkwam. Wat moest hij doen?


	8. H8 Verkleedpartijtjes en Hoofdgerechten

**Autumn; **Ik ben geen verader (A). #houd mond goed dicht# Lees maar verder ;)**TMLM; **Je computer krijgt het iedere keer wel te verduren zeg :p  
**Enelaya;** #deelt zakdoekje uit# Dit hoofdstuk is gelukkig wat meer humor en minder depri ;)  
**Writertje; **Draco is nog niet dood….(A)  
**RockxLion; **:) Was je zo van slag dat het typen fout ging (A) :p  
**Iluna; **Thanx :) Het is wel de bedoeling dat ze samen komen, al heeft Harry nog andere ideeën :p  
**GentleRaven;** Thanx :) Ik probeer Draco altijd zoveel mogelijk 'in character' te houden.

Bedankt voor alle reacties :D

Dit is tot nu toe één van mijn favoriete hoofdstukjes. Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden :)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 8. Verkleedpartijtjes en Hoofdgerechten**

Harry ging weer terug naar z'n appartement, maar hij was er met zijn hoofd niet echt bij. Hij bleef het bijna levenloze lichaam van Draco maar voor zich zien. Over twee dagen zou het echt levenloos zijn. Harry bracht een hand naar zijn voorhoofd terwijl de woorden van de arts nog in zijn hoofd naklonken. _Vrijdag om 14 uur zullen we de stekkers eruit trekken._ Als in trance drukte hij op het stopknopje van de bus en liep het kleine stukje naar zijn appartement. Hij vroeg zich af waar Draco nu zou zijn. Waarschijnlijk had hij wat tijd alleen nodig wat Harry goed kon begrijpen. Harry wachtte tot de lift eindelijk op de bovenste verdieping stopte en opende de deur van zijn penthouse.

De rest van de dag ging eigenlijk voorbij in één grote waas. Hij had Draco niet meer gezien na zijn bezoek aan het ziekenhuis en had het vreemde gevoel dat hij hem miste. Hoewel, dat kon toch niet? Wat was er nou om te missen? Toch zeker niet zijn super irritante opmerkingen om nog maar te zwijgen over het feit dat hij totaal geen privacy meer had. Hij moest juist blij zijn dat hij nu eindelijk wat tijd alleen had. Hij stond op en liep richting zijn kledingkast om zich voor te bereiden op de date die hij vanavond met Ginny zou hebben. Het was nu pas 7 uur en hij had beloofd om haar half 8 op te halen, tijd genoeg dus.

Hij pakte de eerste broek en overhemd die hij kon vinden en gooide ze op zijn bed. Normaal was hij niet het type om zich eerst nog om te kleden voor hij op een date ging, maar hij had net een tijdje op de bank gelegen en zelfs hij kon zien dat de kreukels nou niet echt geweldig stonden. Hij was juist bezig om het overhemd dat hij had klaargelegd aan te doen toen hij het gevoel had dat hij werd bekeken. Hij draaide zich om en zag Draco in de slaapkamerdeur staan.

"Jemig Draco maak je er een gewoonte van om me te besluipen terwijl ik halfnaakt ben", zei Harry terwijl hij snel verder ging met het dichtknopen van zijn overhemd.

"Nee hoor, soms doe ik het ook als je geheel naakt ben", zei Draco grijnzend.

Harry voelde zijn gezicht rood worden terwijl hij terugdacht aan de keer dat Draco zomaar de badkamer inkwam. Hij wendde snel zijn gezicht af en liep naar zijn nachtkastje waar hij zijn portemonnee vanaf haalde en in zijn zak deed.

"Je bent toch niet van plan om zo naar je date te gaan", zei Draco die een vies gezicht trok terwijl hij naar Harry's kleding keek. "Geen wonder dat de wezelin de enige is die met je uit wilt. Niemand die zo met jou wil worden gezien. Hoewel, je status als beroemdheid maakt het misschien wel minder erg."

"Wat is er mis met mijn kleding", zei Harry schouderophalend, niet goed wetend waarom Draco er zo stom over deed. "Het zit lekker en is toch schoon."

Draco leek even met stomheid geslagen maar herstelde zich snel. "Je bedoelt dat jij je kleding uitkiest door te kijken of het schoon is en of het lekker zit."

"Ja", zei Harry die niet begreep waar Draco zich zo druk over maakte.

"Je kunt dit toch niet zo dragen. Zelfs een blinde kan zien dat dit niet samen past."

Draco keek met een verafschuwd gezicht naar de kleding die Harry aanhad. Hij droeg een vaal zwart overhemd dat wel drie maten te groot leek. Daaronder had hij een soort bruine broek die duidelijk te kort was.

Hoewel Harry het niet wilde toegeven deden de woorden van Draco best pijn.

"Wat moet ik dan volgens jou aan, ow mode-expert", zei Harry sarcastisch.

Draco glimlachte terwijl hij naar Harry's kast liep. Hij bekeek de hoopjes kleding die Harry op de grond van de kast had staan en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Noem je dit kleding?"

Harry haalde z'n schouders op, geen zin in nog meer van dit soort opmerkingen van Draco.

"Waarom probeer je deze broek niet eens." Draco wees naar een zwarte pantalon die ver weggestopt in een hoekje van de kast lag. Harry zag de broek waar Draco naar wees en trok een naar gezicht.

"Maar die broek zit helemaal niet lekker", zei Harry op een beetje zeurderige toon.

Draco keek hem met een 'nou en?' blik aan en Harry zuchtte terwijl hij de broek opraapte. Hij deed snel de bruine broek uit terwijl hij de 'jeuk' broek aandeed. Hij wist zeker dat Draco nu ook wel in moest zien dat hij nooit deze broek aan kon doen. Hij zat veel te strak en was gewoon te netjes. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij Draco echter tevreden toekijken.

"Dat is al een stuk beter."

Harry's mond viel letterlijk open. "Maar maar…"

Harry was klaar om te protesteren. Eén boze blik van Draco zorgde er echter voor dat hij zijn protesten voor zich hield. "Goed", zei Harry boos terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar deed.

"Oké, dan nu je shirt", zei Draco terwijl hij opnieuw in de kast keek.

Harry deed zijn overhemd vast uit, argwanend toekijkend met wat Draco nu weer aan zou komen.

"Aha, die daar", zei Draco triomfantelijk terwijl hij naar een groen overhemd wees dat wederom ver weggestopt was in de kast.

Draco keek tevreden naar Harry terwijl Harry kreunend het overhemd uit de kast haalde.

"Vertrouw een Zwadderaar om met een groen overhemd aan te komen", mompelde Harry maar Draco hoorde het toch.

"Als je dat overhemd zo erg vind kun je altijd nog zonder iets gaan. Die 'geen shirt look' staat je ook best goed hoor", zei Draco grijnzend. "Bovendien heb ik het niet gekozen omdat groen de kleur van Zwadderich is, hoewel nu je het zegt het wel een mooie extra is. Ik heb het gekozen omdat het bij je ogen past."

Harry keek verbaasd op naar Draco toen hij dit zei.

"Trek het nu maar aan", zei Draco ongeduldig.

Harry trok het overhemd aan en keek in de spiegel. Hij had het idee dat zijn kleding veel te strak was en voelde zich er niet echt gemakkelijk in. Hij keek naar Draco en zag dat hij tevreden keek.

"Dit staat je toch veel beter Harry."

Harry keek nog eens in de spiegel. Hoewel hij het nooit aan Draco zou toegeven stond deze kleding hem inderdaad best wel goed. Als hij niet beter wist zou hij het zelfs sexy noemen.

"Zonde dat het allemaal voor de wezelin is", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry nog eens goed bekeek. "Hoe laat zou je haar eigenlijk ophalen?"

"Shit", zei Harry. Hij was de tijd helemaal vergeten. Hij keek naar de klok en zag dat het inmiddels al tien over half acht was. "Dubbel shit, ik had er al lang moeten zijn."

Harry rende naar de bruine broek waar hij snel zijn portemonnee weer uithaalde en haalde zijn toverstok uit het nachtkastje.

"Waar gaan jullie eigenlijk heen?", zei Draco vragend terwijl hij rustig toekeek hoe Harry van de ene kant van het penthouse naar de andere kant rende.

"De zilveren koksmuts", antwoordde Harry een beetje afwezig. "Waar is mijn andere schoen nou", zei Harry terwijl hij op één schoen rondhinkte.

"Probeer onder het bed", zei Draco rustig.

Harry dook onder het bed en kwam met zijn andere schoen weer tevoorschijn. Snel deed hij hem aan en zonder nog achterom te kijken rende hij naar de deur.

"Ik ga!" Was het laatste wat Harry zei voor de deur met een klap dichtviel.

"Dat zie ik Potter", mompelde Draco terwijl hij de slaapkamer uitliep.

Harry bleek toch nog ruim op tijd bij Ginny te zijn. Klaarblijkelijk was hij niet de enige die de tijd was vergeten. Hij moest nog zeker een kwartier wachten voordat ook zij klaar was om uit te gaan. Samen verdwijnselde ze naar het restaurant. Als een echte heer schoof Harry de stoel voor Ginny aan voor hij tegenover haar ging zitten. In de achtergrond klonk zachte romantische muziek en Ginny glimlachte naar hem. Ze had een mooie groene jurk aangetrokken met een open decolleté. Ze bestelde bij de ober en ze praatte wat bij over de afgelopen tijd. Hun date ging heel goed tot het voorgerecht werd geserveerd. Met het eten was niets mis, dat zag er lekker uit. Het was een bepaalde ongenodigde gast die voor dit ongemak zorgde.

Harry wilde net een hap van zijn salade nemen toen hij met een klap zijn vork uit z'n hand liet vallen. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Hij knipperde met z'n ogen maar het beeld voor hem veranderde niet. Met grote stappen en een tevreden grijns op z'n gezicht kwam Draco naar hun tafeltje toegelopen.

"Harry gaat het wel goed", zei Ginny die een beetje geschrokken was toen Harry ineens z'n vork liet vallen. Ze volgde zijn blik maar zag niemand aankomen die voor zo'n reactie kon zorgen.

"Het gaat prima", zei Harry terwijl hij snel z'n blik weer op Ginny richtte. Hij slikte. Hoe moest hij ooit deze avond doorkomen als Draco er de hele tijd bijstond. Hij pakte z'n vork weer op en begon opnieuw een hap te nemen.

"Is het gezellig Potter", zei Draco die inmiddels bij hun tafeltje was aangekomen. "Laat me eens kijken wat voor voorgerecht je hebt."

In plaats van gewoon op het bord te kijken, wat ieder ander mens zou doen besloot Draco het even anders aan te pakken. Hij ging dwars door de tafel heen en ging op zo'n manier zitten dat zijn hoofd net boven Harry's bord uitkwam.

Harry's trek was meteen verdwenen. Dit was gewoon te erg. Hoe kon hij hier nou rustig gaan eten als hij de hele tijd Draco's hoofd boven zijn bord zag zweven. Hij legde z'n bestek opnieuw neer en staarde boos naar z'n bord.

"Harry vind je het niet lekker?", zei Ginny die Harry boos naar z'n bord zag staren.

Snel keek Harry weer op naar Ginny, geschrokken dat hij zo erg afgeleid was door Draco.

"Ik denk dat ik de salade toch maar even oversla vanavond. Ik moet natuurlijk nog wel ruimte over houden voor het hoofdgerecht", zei Harry terwijl hij knipoogde.

Ginny glimlachte terwijl ze weer verder ging met het eten van haar salade.

"Als je niet van plan bent om je salade te gaan eten waarom heb je het dan besteld?", zei Draco terwijl hij vanuit Harry's bord opkeek naar hem.

"Houd je kop", siste Harry boos.

Ginny keek even vreemd op maar Harry glimlachte slechts naar haar en ze ging weer verder met eten. Er hing een beetje ongemakkelijk stilte aan hun tafeltje en het enige wat gehoord kon worden was de zachte muziek op de achtergrond en het geluid van Ginny's bestek op haar bord. De stilte begon Harry een beetje op z'n zenuwen te werken en hij besloot er wat aan te doen.

"Hoe gaat het nu verder met je? Ik hoorde van Ron dat je tijdens de oorlog kort met Marcel gedate hebt?"

Ginny bloosde een beetje terwijl ze weer opkeek naar Harry. "Het stelde niet zoveel voor. We pasten niet echt goed bij elkaar", zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje zenuwachtig Harry's reactie afwachtte.

"Goede zet Potter. Over ex-vriendjes beginnen is echt een hele goede manier om een gezellige date te hebben."

Harry keek opnieuw boos naar Draco. Ginny zag echter alleen de boze blik en dacht dat Harry boos op haar was. Snel probeerde ze hem gerust te stellen. "Het stelde echt niets voor Harry. Ik was veel liever bij jou geweest."

"Ik begrijp het Gin", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n aandacht snel weer op haar richtte. Dit vreemde gesprek begon hem echt een beetje gek te maken. Hij moest oppassen met wat hij zei, voordat hij Ginny wegjaagde. Waarom moest Draco hier ook komen?

Hun wat ongemakkelijke gesprek werd onderbroken door een ober die het hoofdgerecht kwam brengen. Harry hoopte dat Draco nu eindelijk ergens anders heen zou gaan. Het liefst ver bij hem vandaan, maar in ieder geval uit zijn bord. Draco had echter andere plannen en zorgde ervoor dat hij ook bij het hoofdgerecht precies met z'n hoofd boven Harry's bord was.

Ginny glimlachte een beetje verlegen naar Harry, maar toen het duidelijk werd dat hij niet van plan was iets te gaan zeggen begon ze maar wat te eten.

"Dit is echt heerlijk Harry", zei Ginny toen ze na een paar happen zag dat Harry nog steeds een beetje twijfelend naar z'n bord keek.

Harry glimlachte en pakte een beetje weifelend z'n bestek op.

"Die date van jullie is echt geweldig hè Potter? Dat de wezelin nog niet in slaap is gevallen van pure verveling mag een klein wonder heten."

Dit was precies de push die Harry nodig had. Boos zette hij z'n vork en mes in z'n bord en begon in Draco's hoofd te prikken. Hij wist dat hij hem nooit echt kon raken, maar het hielp in ieder geval wel om een klein beetje z'n woede weg te nemen.

Ginny keek een beetje geschrokken toe hoe Harry als een madmen in z'n vlees en groente aan het prikken was. Het zag er allemaal heel vreemd uit en een beetje zelfbewust keek ze om zich heen of er nog meer mensen naar Harry's vreemde gedrag aan het kijken waren. Ze was opgelucht om te zien dat de meeste gasten niets in de gaten hadden.


	9. H9 Falende Helden

**Autumn;** Draco is gewoon irritant. Maar toch blijf je van hem houden (A).

**Writertje;** stuurt snel iemand om mond op mond beademing te geven Niet dood lachen hoor :O :p

**Enelaya;** typt gewoon in rustig tempo verder Ik laat me niet opjagen hoor (A). Het hoofdstukje hierna zal ik wel iets eerder posten.

**TMLM;** Je hebt wel veel medelijden met Harry zeg. Eens kijken of dit hoofdstukje misschien voor wat meer begrip voor Draco kan zorgen (A)

**Rockxlion;** (A)

**GentleRaven;** Klinkt niet zo belachelijk hoor :. Het was de bedoeling dat het grappig was dus dat is dan gelukt.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 9. Falende helden**

Woedend gooide Harry de deur van z'n penthouse open. Zijn hele avond was verknald. Zijn date met Ginny was één grote ramp geworden dankzij de geest die hem maar niet met rust kon laten. Draco was tot halverwege het dessert gebleven voor hij hen eindelijk alleen liet. Er was toen echter geen redden meer aan. Harry had zich tijdens het eten zo voor gek gezet dat hij nog blij mocht zijn dat Ginny tot het einde was gebleven en niet halverwege gillend was weggerend. Een nieuwe date zat er voorlopig vast niet in.

"Jij!", zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij boos naar de bank liep waar hij Draco op zag liggen.

Draco keek met een tevreden gijns op naar Harry die woedend op hem kwam afgelopen.

"Ik?", zei Draco op onschuldige toon.

"Dankzij jou is mijn hele date met Ginny één grote ramp geworden!"

"Ik ben blij dat ik je van dienst kon zijn", zei Draco terwijl hij met een glimlach vanaf de bank omhoog in Harry's boze gezicht keek.

"Mij van dienst zijn!", gilde Harry boos. "De kans die ik en Ginny hadden op een relatie is nu voorgoed verkeken. Hoe kon je! Hoe haalde je het in je hoofd om zoiets te doen! Ik zal je!", zei Harry terwijl hij met grote stappen de tussenliggende afstand naar de bank overbrugde.

"Wat! Wat Potter! Wat wou je doen!", zei Draco nu ook boos terwijl hij opstond en Harry in z'n ogen keek. "Wilde je me soms twee keer vermoorden!"

Deze woorden kwamen als een klap aan bij Harry. Schok leek Harry's lichaam verlamd te hebben en met grote ogen keek hij naar Draco. Zijn woede had plaatsgemaakt voor ongeloof en schok. Hij kon toch niet weten wat David ging doen?

"Ow ja Potter, ik weet er alles van", zei Draco terwijl alsof hij Harry's gedachten kon lezen. "Vrijdag wordt de stekker er bij mij uitgehaald."

"Hoe", zei Harry. Het was het enige woord dat hij nu in staat was om te vormen.

"Hoe ik dit weet Potter. Nou in ieder geval niet omdat jij het me verteld hebt", zei Draco terwijl de boze grijze ogen zich weer op Harry's groene ogen richtte. "Ik was zodra jij naar je date was nog even naar het ziekenhuis gegaan om naar mijn lichaam te gaan kijken. David was er en hoewel mijn eerste reactie was om weer weg te gaan besloot ik om toch nog even te blijven. En daar hoorde ik toch dit vreemde verhaal. Ik hoorde dat ze vrijdag de stekkers bij mij eruit gaan halen. Niet alleen dat, maar ook dat een zekere Harry Potter ook aanwezig zou zijn bij deze gebeurtenis. Dus vertel me eens Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij de naam van Harry zowat uitspuugde. "Wanneer was je me van plan te vertellen over mijn aanstaande dood? Of was je soms helemaal niet van plan het te vertellen. Het was misschien wel makkelijk voor je niet waar? Nog twee daagjes en dan zou je vanzelf van je probleem verlost worden?"

Harry stond nog steeds stil en keek Draco geschrokken en ook een beetje schuldig aan.

"Dat beantwoordt mijn vraag dus wel", zei Draco terwijl hij boos opstond. "Ik was zo dom. Even dacht ik net als al die andere mensen in de toverwereld. Even dacht ik ook dat jij misschien wel mijn held kon worden. Nee, ik had het nooit toegegeven, maar mijn hoop had zich toch op jou gevestigd. Ik had beter moeten weten. Jij bent inderdaad geen held, je bent gewoon één grote lafbek. Ik heb het altijd al geweten, maar even dacht ik dat al die mensen die je zo idoleren in de toverwereld misschien toch gelijk konden hebben. Hoe heb ik zo stom kunnen zijn. Ik dacht dat onze 'wapenstilstand' misschien echt iets voor je betekende en dat je me zou helpen, maar ik heb me duidelijk vergist. Heb een goed leven verder Harry Evers, over twee dagen zul je voorgoed van me af zijn", zonder verder nog iets te zeggen of Harry de kans te geven om te antwoorden liep Draco al het penthouse uit.

Harry stond er een beetje geschokt bij. Was dit zojuist echt gebeurd? Hij ging langzaam op de bank zitten terwijl de woorden van Draco nog nagalmde in z'n hoofd. Hij had Draco echt in de steek gelaten. _Heb een goed leven verder Harry Evers._ De pijn waarmee Draco deze woorden had uitgesproken was duidelijk voelbaar. Voor het eerst na z'n naamsverandering voelde Harry een beetje afkeer voor de naam.

Als een robot liep hij naar de drankkast en haalde er een grote fles whisky uit. Hij deed geen moeite om een glas te vinden en met de fles whisky in z'n hand plofte hij weer op de bank neer. Hij opende de fles en nam een grote slok. De drank brandde in z'n keel en hij voelde hoe opnieuw tranen in z'n ogen begonnen te vormen. Draco had gelijk. Hij was geen held, hij was nog niet eens in staat om hem te redden. Opnieuw nam hij een slok uit de fles, hopend dat de drank de pijn een beetje kon verzachten.

Hij had het gevoel dat hij vrijdagmiddag iets zou zijn wat hij juist niet wilde zijn: een moordenaar. Hoewel hij waarschijnlijk niet degene zou zijn die de stekkers er uithaalt deed hij nu ook niets om het tegen te houden. Er moest toch nog iets zijn dat hem kon redden. Hij moest in ieder geval nog één poging wagen om Draco te redden. Alleen wat? Hij nam nog een grote slok drank voor hij de fles op de grond zette, de tafel stond te ver weg. Hij ging op de bank liggen vastbesloten om een reddingsplan voor Draco te bedenken.

Het eerste wat hij merkte toen hij weer wakker werd was dat hij niet in z'n bed sliep. Z'n rug deed pijn en z'n spieren protesteerden hevig. Hij had het idee alsof hij de nacht op de grond had doorgebracht. Z'n spieren en rug waren echter niet het enige wat pijn deed, zijn hoofd leek ook wel op ontploffen te staan. Z'n mond voelde aan alsof hij een paar sokken had opgegeten. Harry kreunde, hij had dus weer eens teveel gedronken. Waarom deed hij zichzelf toch dit soort dingen aan. Het grootste deel van de afgelopen avond was nog één grote waas voor hem, maar denken aan wat er gebeurt is kon zijn hoofd op dit moment nog even niet aan.

Langzaam deed hij z'n ogen een klein stukje open, snel sloot hij ze echter ook weer. Het felle licht dat hem groette deed er niets aan om z'n hoofdpijn te verzachten. Hij kon zien dat hij op de bank lag. Dat verklaarde dus zijn spierpijn. Hij wist dat hij toch op moest staan en voorzichtig kwam hij overeind. Hij was oud aan het worden, dat was de enige logische verklaring voor die spierpijn die hij op dit moment had. Met z'n ogen slechts tot kleine spleetjes geopend liep hij naar de keuken.

Hij was hier in het huis van een tovenaar. Een tovenaar die al heel lang niet meer gezien is in de toverwereld, maar toch, een tovenaar. Hij moest toch zeker nog wel ergens iets als een anti-kater drank hebben. Hij rommelde door de verschillende kastjes maar kwam er al snel achter dat er niets te vinden was. De kastjes waren immers leeg geweest voor hij z'n spullen erin gezet had. Hij kreunde. Dat betekende voorlopig nog geen anti-kater drank. Hij zuchtte voor hij zich de dreuzeltabletten herinnerde die hij zijn oom altijd in zag nemen als die weer teveel gedronken had. Hij liep naar de badkamer en rommelde wat in z'n toilettas om vervolgens triomfantelijk met een paar tabletten weer tevoorschijn te komen. Snel nam hij er een paar in en ging even in z'n bed liggen. Nu was het slechts wachtten totdat de tabletten gingen werken.

Na ongeveer een half uurtje voelde Harry hoe het geklop in z'n hoofd wat verminderd was en z'n gedachten gingen naar wat er gisteravond gebeurt was. Hij herinnerde zich de date met Ginny. Daar had hij inderdaad wel wat wijn op, maar niet zoveel dat voor dit soort grote katers kon zorgen. Hij herinnerde zich hoe hij zo boos was op Draco voor het storen van zijn date. Dat was toen de woorden van Draco van de vorige avond weer door z'n hoofd klonken. Draco wist dat er morgenmiddag een einde aan z'n leven zou worden gemaakt. Harry kreunde. Hij was gisteravond van plan geweest om iets te verzinnen om hem te redden, maar was in slaap gevallen. Hij klom uit bed en liep naar de keuken om wat koffie te gaan zetten.

Met een warme kop koffie in z'n hand ging hij aan de keukentafel zitten. Hij moest Draco op tijd uit het ziekenhuis weg krijgen, maar wat dan? Hij lag aan allerlei apparatuur en de kans was groot dat zodra Draco van de apparatuur verlost zou worden hij zou sterven. Hij besloot om wat onderzoek te gaan doen en Hermelien om advies te vragen. De kans bestond dat zij zou denken dat hij opnieuw gek geworden was, maar zonder haar hulp kreeg hij Draco daar vast nooit weg.

Het was avond en Harry was net terug van zijn bezoek aan Hermelien. Hoewel hij z'n best had gedaan om haar te overtuigen om hem te helpen was het hem niet gelukt. Hij mocht nog blij zijn dat Ron haar een beetje had weten te kalmeren anders had hij nu misschien wel in st. Holisto gezeten. Hij had z'n best gedaan voor Draco maar kon hem gewoon niet helpen. Hij besloot om even voor de tv te gaan zitten in de hoop z'n hoofd leeg te maken. Hij bleef maar denken aan Draco en wat er morgen zou gaan gebeuren. Nu was een hersenpan wel handig geweest, maar een tv werkte soms net zo goed.

Hij was een beetje aan het zappen, niet in staat om iets interessants te vinden toen hij het gevoel had bekeken te worden. Toen hij omkeek zag hij Draco naast zich zitten. Hij deed z'n mond open, klaar om iets te zeggen maar Draco versloeg hem daarin.

"Kunnen we misschien gewoon praten en het niet hebben over wat er morgen gaat gebeuren?"

Harry zag Draco's droevige gezicht en wist dat hij niet in staat zou zijn om hem dit te ontzeggen. Hij knikte en zette de tv uit. Toen de tv uitstond merkten ze pas echt hoe stil het eigenlijk was in het appartement.


	10. H10 Kussende helden

**TMLM;** Whaha, jij vind Harry wel snel een alcoholist zeg :p Draco is inderdaad wel zielig hè (A) Ik ga wel een happy ending schrijven (denk ik (6))

**Iluna;** Misschien wel, misschien niet. #doet geheimzinnig#

Bedankt voor de reacties :), Hier is weer een lekker lang hoofdstuk, voor de mensen die lang genoeg uit de zon kunnen blijven om dit te lezen ;)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 10. Kussende helden**

"Ik heb je eigenlijk nooit gehaten."

Verrast door deze opmerking van Draco keek Harry op. Zo te horen had Draco besloten om te gaan biechten ofzo.

"Kijk maar niet zo verbaasd Potter. Ik denk ik vooral jaloers op je was. Iedereen had het altijd maar over jou, terwijl ze je tot je twaalfde eigenlijk nog nooit gezien hadden. Mijn vader was ook geobsedeerd door je en het eerste wat ik thuis leerde is wat een rotjoch die Harry Potter was. Hoe verwend je wel niet was en hoe jij dacht iedereen te kunnen verslaan. Hoe dom geluk ervoor gezorgd heeft dat je door iedereen als held werd gezien."

Harry leek klaar te staan om te reageren, maar besloot Draco toch door te laten praten.

"Natuurlijk zag ik later op school ook wel dat de meeste van deze beschuldigingen onterecht waren. Je moet alleen weten dat dit altijd tegen mij werd gezegd en dat er van mij verwacht werd je te haten. Terug in het eerste jaar bood ik je m'n hand aan. Ik zag je ook gewoon als een andere jongen en zag dat je helemaal niet zo deed als mij altijd verteld werd. Jij sloeg mijn hand echter af."

Harry was niet in staat om nog langer stil te luisteren en moest hier wat van zeggen.

"Nadat je m'n vrienden beledigd had wel ja."

"Je vrienden? Je kon ze toen net een paar uur! Maar goed, het feit dat je mijn hand en dus mijn vriendschap weigerde maakte me bitter en ik had mezelf vanaf dat moment als doel gesteld om jou leven zo rot mogelijk te maken."

"Dat is je dan aardig gelukt."

Draco keek Harry verbaast aan. "Ach, kom op Potter, die kleine pesterijen stelde niets voor. Soms denk ik weleens hoe mijn leven er uit zou hebben gezien als jij mijn hand toen die dag niet had geweigerd."

Harry bleef stil. Denkend hoe dingen inderdaad anders hadden kunnen zijn.

"Ik denk dat wij best goede vrienden hadden kunnen zijn en misschien wel meer", zei Draco met een kleine glimlach.

"Wat?", vroeg Harry die zich vooral op het 'misschien wel meer' deel richtte. Draco deed echter net of hij hem niet begreep en begon het eerste gedeelte uit te leggen.

"Ik had misschien zelfs wel je beste vriend kunnen zijn. Want zeg nou zelf, die Hermelien is vast wel aardig enzo, maar wordt je dat betweterige gedoe nou nooit zat. Heb je nou nooit eens gehad dat je liever had dat ze eens een keer niet met haar neus in de boeken zat? En dan die Wemel. Hij is misschien leuk om een half uurtje mee te praten, maar daarna is jullie gespreksstof vast ook op. Veel meer dan zwerkbal en de Wezel weet niet wat hij moet zeggen. Tja, hij is nu eenmaal niet één van de allerslimste."

Hoewel achter Draco's opmerkingen geen venijn schuilging en hij gewoon feiten leek te vertellen keek Harry hem toch boos aan. Het waren toch zijn vrienden die hij nu aan het beledigen was. Het erge was echter dat hij niet helemaal in staat was om het te ontkennen. Hij had inderdaad vaak genoeg gewild dat Hermelien haar boeken nou eens even met rust liet. En feit was dat Ron vooral over zwerkbal sprak en verder eigenlijk niet.

"Oké, stel dat je gelijk hebt", zei Harry.

"Ik heb gelijk", zei Draco rustig. Harry negeerde Draco's opmerking en ging verder.

"Stel dat wat je over Hermelien en Ron zegt klopt, hoe kom je er dan bij dat jij een goede vriend van mij zou kunnen zijn?"

"Ach kom op Potter, zo onnozel kan zelfs jij toch niet zijn? Elk gevecht dat we hadden, elke wedstrijd zwerkbal die we speelden, elke woordenwisseling, de vlammen vlogen er altijd vanaf. Ja, we zijn elkaars tegenpolen, maar dat zijn jij en Blaise ook. En zeg nou zelf, tussen jullie was nooit hetzelfde vuur als tussen ons Wij zijn elkaars gelijke."

Harry overdacht Draco's woorden en wist dat er misschien wel een kern van waarheid inzat.

"Misschien heb je wel gelijk", zei Harry langzaam. Hij zag hoe Draco z'n mond opende, ongetwijfeld van plan om hem te laten weten hoe hij altijd gelijk had dus Harry ging snel verder. "Het is alleen niet zo dat we elkaars gelijke zijn. Want zeg nou zelf, ik wil niet opscheppen, maar ik ben toch de betere van ons twee."

"De betere Potter?", zei Draco met ongeloof in z'n stem.

"De betere ja. Ik ben beter in duelleren en hoe vaak had ik je ook alweer met zwerkbal verslagen?"

"In een eerlijke wedstrijd had ik je echt verslagen. Doordat jij een vuurflits had had ik al geen kans", zei Draco verdedigend.

"Wie was ook alweer degene die in z'n tweede jaar z'n plaats in het zwerkbalteam kocht? Als ik het me goed herinner was jij toen toch degene met een betere bezem."

"Dan herinner je het je misschien toch niet zo heel goed", zei Draco een beetje mokkend. Hij wist dat Harry gelijk had maar wilde zich niet zomaar gewonnen geven.

Harry moest lachen om de gezichtsuitdrukking die Draco had en het feit dat Draco hem geen gelijk wilde geven. Harry's gelach werkte aanstekelijk want ook Draco was niet langer in staat om z'n gezicht neutraal te houden en lachte uiteindelijk met hem mee.

Draco stopte echter al snel met lachen toen z'n aanstaande dood weer in z'n gedachten kwam. Harry zag de plotselinge humeurverandering van Draco en wist dat hij hem snel weer moest afleiden.

"Ik vergeet nooit meer hoe Dwaaloog jou in ons vierde jaar in een fret veranderde."

Boos keek Draco weer op naar Harry. Harry slikte. Dit had er dan wel voor gezorgd dat Draco in ieder geval voor nu even niet aan morgen dacht, maar of Draco's boosheid zoveel beter was? Hij was op dit moment even blij dat Draco slechts een geest was en dus niet in staat was om echte schade aan te richten bij hem.

"Vond je dat grappig Potter?", zei Draco in een kwade stem.

Harry keek een beetje onzeker op naar Draco, niet goed in staat om z'n gezichtsuitdrukking te lezen en te weten wat Draco dacht.

"Nou", begon Harry voorzichtig. "Je had het misschien wel verdiend en…", Harry slikte. De blik die Draco hem gaf gaf hem kippenvel. "Jij had het ook grappig gevonden als het bij mij gebeurt zou zijn."

Op dit moment barstte Draco in lachen uit. Harry keek verbaasd op, van alle reacties die Draco kon hebben had Harry deze wel het minst verwacht. Hij vroeg zich af wat er zo grappig was en keek Draco vragend aan.

"Ow die blik van jou Potter", zei Draco als verklaring voor z'n gedrag. "Alsof je je alvast wilde verstoppen voor het geval ik je aan wilde vallen."

Harry keek een beetje schaapachtig op. Misschien was hij inderdaad een beetje aan het overdrijven.

De rest van de avond praatte de twee mannen gezellig met elkaar. Harry was verrast om erachter te komen dat hij Draco inderdaad wel fijn gezelschap vond. Ze konden fijn met elkaar praten en er leek wel een soort chemie tussen beide te zitten. Pas toen het al erg laat begon te worden ontstond er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Beide moesten ongetwijfeld denken aan Draco's naderende dood.

"Bedankt", zei Draco uiteindelijk.

"Huh?", zei Harry niet goed begrijpend.

"Bedankt voor deze avond. Ik vond het gezellig."

"Ik ook", zei Harry die nog steeds een beetje warrig keek.

Draco glimlachte zwakjes.

"Het had echt wat tussen ons kunnen worden Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond. Harry stond klaar om te protesteren maar Draco hield z'n vinger voor Harry's mond en Harry bleef stil.

"Ik weet het. Je bent met Ginny en je voelt niets voor me. Blijf jezelf die leugens maar vertellen, ik weet wel beter."

Draco ging vlak voor Harry staan, hem nog net niet aanrakend. Harry slikte en keek Draco strak aan.

"Vaarwel Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij langzaam naar voren leunde zodat hun lippen elkaar zouden raken. Harry voelde hoe hij ook zelf naar voren leunde en hoewel zijn verstand nee liep te gillen zei zijn hart andere dingen. Hun lippen raakten elkaar en hoewel Draco slechts een geest was had Harry toch het idee dat hij warme lippen op de zijne voelde. Veel te snel naar zijn zin zag hij Draco alweer weg leunen.

Draco liep naar de deur en keek daar nog één keer om naar Harry.

"Vaarwel", fluisterde hij opnieuw voor hij door de deur verdween.

#-#

Harry zat nu alleen op de bank. Een eenzame traan rolde over zijn wang heen. Misschien had Draco inderdaad wel gelijk, maar het was nu te laat. Morgen zou alles veranderen.

Harry kon niet slapen. Hoewel hij moe was van alle gebeurtenissen deze dag en wist dat hij morgen fit moest zijn kon hij de slaap maar niet vatten. Hij bleef maar aan Draco denken en de bijna zoen de samen hadden. Aan Draco die morgen voorgoed verdwenen zou zijn. Boos sloeg hij de dekens van zich af en stond op. Dit kon hij gewoon niet laten gebeuren. Hij kleedde zich snel aan en zorgde ervoor dat hij presenteerbaar werd. Hij overdacht nog even snel wat hij ging doen voor hij z'n huissleutel en toverstok pakte en de deur uitliep.

#-#

Draco was in het ziekenhuis. Hij zat in een stoel naast het bed waar zijn lichaam in lag. Hij hoopte op een wonder, dat zijn geest zich plotseling weer in z'n lichaam zou bevinden en zo z'n dood zou worden voorkomen. Hij moet er de hele avond hebben gezeten want hij zag hoe de eerste zonnestralen al weer door het raampje naar binnenkwamen. De eerste zonnestralen van de dag, maar de laatste die hij waarschijnlijk ooit zou zien.

De deur van de kamer werd geopend en een zuster kwam binnen. Ze keek wat naar de verschillende apparaten en maakte wat aantekeningen. Alsof ze wilde controleren of hij wel gezond genoeg was om te sterven, dacht Draco bitter. Zo snel als ze kwam verdween ze ook weer en Draco was opnieuw alleen met z'n lichaam.

Hij was in staat geweest sterk te blijven de afgelopen dagen. Maar nu, een paar uur voor zijn aanstaande dood kon hij dat niet langer. De wetenschap dat hij over een paar uur niet meer zou bestaan en nooit meer zoiets als de lucht zou kunnen zien zorgde ervoor dat er tranen in z'n ogen kwamen. Kijkend naar z'n hulpeloze lichaam brak hij en begon te huilen.

#-#

Harry liep vastbesloten het ziekenhuis in. Het was nog vroeg, net kwart voor 11. Hoewel het geen bezoekuur was werd hij wonder boven wonder niet tegengehouden door één van de doktoren. Hij opende de deur van Draco's kamer en z'n hart brak toen hij de gebroken Draco naast het bed zag zitten. Hij wist nu zeker dat hij met z'n plan door moest gaan. De kans was groot dat het niet goed zou gaan, maar als hij Draco's lichaam hier zou laten liggen zou het in ieder geval verkeerd aflopen.

"Potter wat doe jij hier", zei Draco die boos wilde klinken omdat z'n rust verstoord werd, door zijn huidige toestand klonk het echter vooral gebroken.

"Ik kom je redden", zei Harry simpel.

Draco keek verrast en een beetje onzeker op. Hij voelde hoopvol, maar wist dat het bijna onmogelijk was om hem nog te redden.

Harry keek naar Draco's lichaam en de verschillende machines die hem in leven hielden. Snel deed hij de deur van de ziekenhuiskamer op slot met een simpele slot-spreuk. Het was belangrijk dat hij niet gestoord zou worden. Hij keek op de klok die in de kamer hing en zag dat het vijf voor 11 was.

Op hoop van zegen, dacht Harry terwijl hij de eerste machine van Draco los begon te maken. Draco keek met grote ogen toe naar wat Harry deed.

"Wat ben je aan het doen Harry", zei Draco een beetje paniekerig terwijl Harry opnieuw een machine loskoppelde.

"Jou redden", zei Harry kort.

De machine waar Draco nu nog aanlag begon te piepen en Harry hoopte alleen maar dat alles nog goed ging met hem. Op de gang hoorde ze al zusters aankomen rennen maar de spreuk op de deur moet voldoende zijn om ze buiten te houden. Snel maakte hij ook de laatste machine los van Draco en nam hem in z'n armen. Na een laatste blik op de klok zag hij dat het elf uur was. Terwijl hij Draco's lichaam stevig vast had, hield hij met z'n andere hand z'n toverstok vast. Voordat de doktoren de kamer konden binnendringen verdwijnselde Harry al samen met Draco.


	11. H11 Vaarwel en Inpakken

_In de reacties was dit keer mishandeling en moorddreigingen :o Nooit geweten dat schrijven zo gevaarlijk kon zijn :p (A). Het volgende stukje plaats ik waarschijnlijk zondag of maandag._

**Autumn; **Nou die puppy-eyes hielpen wel, dus je bent vergeven ;) Alleen krijg ik wel zere lippen van je zeg. Ach, past een big mac er misschien wat makkelijker in (A).

**Fantasyn;** yeah, nog iemand die mijn verhaal leuk vind: ) #springt hyper op en neer# En wat de verschillende reacties betreft… #probeert lippen stijf op elkaar te houden ondanks het uitrekken van Autumn.#

**RockxLion;** Thanks, het moest natuurlijk een beetje dramatisch over komen, want tja, het moment was gewoon dramatisch. Hier is opnieuw een vrij zielig stukje…

**Writertje;** Ik maak de cliffhangers niet expres hoor, nou ja, een beetje misschien (6). Maar moorddreigingen :o #belt snel politie terwijl ze volgende stuk post#

**GentleRaven;** Je moet niet vergeten te slapen hoor, anders schiet je schoolwerk ook niet op (A). Fijn dat je mijn hoofdstukjes weer leuk vond :D

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 11. Vaarwel en Inpakken**

Harry en Draco verschenen weer een paar meter voor het toverziekenhuis st. Holisto. Door veiligheidsmaatregelen was het onmogelijk om gelijk in het gebouw te verschijnselen. Snel liep Harry met Draco nog in z'n armen het ziekenhuis binnen. Zodra hij het gebouw inliep stonden verschillende artsen met een ziekenhuisbed al klaar. Voorzichtig legde Harry Draco op het ziekenhuisbed. Harry had geregeld dat de artsen klaar zouden staan zodra hij binnen zou komen. Hij kon nu alleen maar hopen dat hij nog op tijd was. Met bange ogen keek hij toe.

"Het is te laat."

Verschrikt draaide Harry zich om en zag dat Draco's geest deze hatelijke woorden zei.

"Nee", zei Harry vastbesloten.

"Ik voel mezelf vervagen Harry."

Harry keek Draco goed aan en zag dat hij inderdaad steeds lichter begon te worden.

"Nee", zei Harry opnieuw.

"Vaarwel", zei Draco voordat z'n geest in het niets oploste.

"Nee!", zei Harry boos terwijl hij met grote stappen naar het bed toeliep waar Draco's lichaam op lag. Voordat hij het echter bereikte werd hij tegengehouden door verschillende artsen.

"Sorry meneer maar u mag nog niet bij hem", zei één van de artsen.

"Maar maar", stamelde Harry.

"Wij doen wat we kunnen meneer, zodra we meer weten zullen we het u vertellen. Waarom wacht u nu niet even rustig in de wachtruimte?"

Harry zag hoe Draco's bed weggerold werd en hoe verschillende artsen bezig waren met ingewikkelde spreuken en drankjes. De doktoren bij Harry zorgde ervoor dat hij er niet langs kon zodat er voor hem niets anders opzat dan naar de wachtkamer te gaan.

Hij ging in de wachtruimte op één van de stoelen zitten en staarde leeg voor zich uit. Na ongeveer vijf minuten werd hij echter al rusteloos. Toen er na tien minuten een zuster de wachtkamer inkwam sprong hij gelijk op en liep op haar af. "Mevrouw weet u misschien hoe het nu met Draco Malfidus gaat?"

"Sorry meneer, maar daar heb ik geen informatie over. Er komt straks vast iemand die u daar iets over kunt vertellen", ze glimlachte naar Harry en liep naar een echtpaar dat verderop in de wachtkamer zat.

Gefrustreerd door de weinige informatie ging hij weer op z'n stoel zitten. Hij begon met z'n voet een beetje irritant tegen het stoelgedeelte te tikken, een soort zenuwtik van hem.

Naar wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren, maar slechts twintig minuten was kwam er eindelijk een arts naar Harry toegelopen. Hij had een sombere uitdrukking op z'n gezicht en Harry trok meteen z'n conclusies. Draco moest het dus niet gehaald hebben. Hij stond op en keek naar de dokter, wachtend tot z'n vermoedens bevestigd zouden worden.

"Meneer Potter?"

Harry knikte.

"Hoewel meneer Malfidus's toestand kritiek was kan ik u meedelen dat we in staat waren om hem te helpen. Hij moet waarschijnlijk nog één weekje hier blijven om te revalideren, maar daarna kan hij weer naar huis."

Harry keek erg opgelucht na het horen van dit nieuws. Zijn plan was dus geslaagd.

"Wel willen we u erop wijzen dat iemand met zulke verwondingen beter gelijk naar st. Holisto kan worden gebracht. Hij heeft nu geluk gehad want een overplaatsing van een dreuzel- naar een toverziekenhuis gaat niet altijd goed. Als u wilt kunt u wel even bij hem."

"Graag", antwoordde Harry opgelucht terwijl hij opstond en achter de dokter aanliep.

Ze bereikten de kamer waar Draco in lag en Harry stopte voor de deur.

"Ik laat jullie wel even alleen", zei de dokter terwijl hij verder liep. Langzaam liep Harry de kamer in naar het bed waar Draco in lag. Niet langer waren er piepende machines op hem aangesloten, er stonden slechts een paar drankjes op het nachtkastje van het bed. Harry ging op de stoel naast het bed zitten en keek Draco aan. Draco leek in een diepe slaap en Harry wist niet wat hij moest doen. Moest hij hem wakker maken of?

Hij hoefde niet langer over deze vraag na te denken toen Draco's ogen voorzichtig opengingen. Hij zag Harry naast z'n bed zitten en z'n ogen werden groot.

"Potter wat doe jij hier?"

"Een bedankje zou aardig zijn", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco aanstaarde. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

"Een bedankje?", zei Draco niet begrijpend.

"Ja, dat is wel zo aardig als iemand net je leven heeft gered."

Draco keek naar Harry alsof hij een extra hoofd had gekregen. "Waar heb je het over Potter? En waar ben ik?"

"Je bent in st. Holisto", zei Harry die niet meteen uit het veld geslagen was door Draco's vragen. Hij moest waarschijnlijk nog bijkomen van de plotselinge verplaatsing hierheen.

"Het toverziekenhuis?", zei Draco terwijl hij overeind probeerde te gaan zitten. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij jaren op bed had gelegen.

"Inderdaad", antwoordde Harry.

Draco fronste z'n wenkbrauwen. "Hoe ben ik hier terechtgekomen?"

"Ik heb je hierheen gebracht", zei Harry.

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. Dit sloeg helemaal nergens op. Het laatste wat hij wist was dat hij de toverwereld achter zich had gelaten en tussen de dreuzels leefde. Hoe was hij dan in st. Holisto terechtgekomen.

"Je herinnert het je niet hè?", zei Harry met een beetje trieste uitdrukking terwijl hij naar Draco's verwarde gezicht keek.

Draco keek naar Harry en overwoog om te liegen. Hij wist inderdaad niet hoe hij hier terechtgekomen was, maar als hij dat zou toegeven maakte dat hem kwetsbaar. De enige manier om echter wat antwoorden te krijgen was als hij het aan Harry zou vragen. Uiteindelijk schudde hij z'n hoofd.

Harry keek even weg terwijl hij z'n emoties onder controle probeerde te houden. Hij had er geen rekening mee gehouden dat Draco niets meer zou weten van zijn tijd als geest, maar het was eigenlijk wel begrijpelijk. Wat hij niet kon begrijpen was zijn reactie hierop. Hij zou juist blij moeten zijn dat hij niet langer last van hem zou hebben. In plaats daarvan voelde hij alleen verdriet. Hij draaide zich weer naar Draco en slikte voor hij begon met vertellen.

"Wat ik je nu ga vertellen klinkt misschien een beetje raar, maar je moet me geloven. Ik huurde een huis in een dreuzelbuurt, jouw huis", begon Harry.

"En we kregen ruzie en nu lig ik hier. Is dat het?", zei Draco boos.

"Nee", zei Harry snel. "Ik wist eerst niet eens dat het jouw huis was. Ik kwam daar achter toen ik jouw geest tegenkwam."

"Mijn geest Potter?", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry spottend aankeek.

"Je geest ja. Je had een zwaar ongeluk gehad en lag in coma in een dreuzelziekenhuis. Op de één of andere manier was ik de enige die jouw geest kon zien. Ze wilde deze vrijdag de stekker eruit trekken bij je en ik wist dat ik iets moest doen. Dus ben ik samen met jouw lichaam verdwijnseld naar st. Holisto", vatte Harry kort samen.

"Wat? Geen prins die me wakker kuste?", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Houdt je sprookjes voor je Potter, ik wil graag de waarheid."

De woorden van Draco deden pijn en Harry keek bedroefd naar Draco.

"Het is de waarheid", zei Harry zacht.

"Dat is onzin Potter", zei Draco fel. "Als je me voor de gek wilde houden had je toch iets beter je best moeten doen."

Harry was boos en verdrietig dat Draco hem niet wilde geloven.

"Je moet me geloven", zei Harry. "Vraag het David, hij kan het bevestigen."

Draco keek verbaast op naar Harry toen hij David's naam hoorde. Verrast dat Harry zelfs zo ver was gegaan om z'n vriendenkring te onderzoeken.

"Ik vraag helemaal niets omdat ik weet dat je liegt", zei Draco kort. "Ik wil dat je me alleen laat want het is duidelijk dat ik geen antwoorden van jou zal krijgen."

Harry keek bedroefd naar Draco en even leek het erop dat hij zou gaan huilen. Hij slikte de tranen echter weg en liep richting de deur.

"Het is de waarheid", zei hij zacht toen hij bij de deur stond en nog eenmaal naar Draco keek. "Vaarwel." Snel opende hij de deur en liep weg, wetend dat als hij nog langer in de kamer zou blijven hij zou gaan huilen. Hij had het moeten weten. Natuurlijk zou Draco zich hier niets meer van herinneren.

Zonder nog achterom te kijken liep hij met grote passen het ziekenhuis uit en verschijnselde in de buurt van zijn, nee Draco's appartement. Hij liep naar het gebouw waar het penthouse was en ging met de lift naar de bovenste etage waar het penthouse zich bevond. Daar aangekomen haalde hij z'n tassen tevoorschijn en begon daar snel zijn spullen in te duwen. Hij kon hier niet langer blijven. Hij liep naar de kast en haalde een stapeltje kleding tevoorschijn dat hij in z'n tas duwde. Toen hij opnieuw een stapeltje op wilde pakken stopte hij ineens. Hij moest weer terugdenken aan de keer dat Draco voor hem z'n kleding had uitgezocht. Hoe Draco half in de kast verdween om dat strakke groene overhemd aan te wijzen. Boos schudde hij z'n hoofd. Hij moest deze gedachten niet langer hebben. Draco was weg en wilde Harry waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien. Snel liep hij naar de badkamer, daar zou Draco vast uit z'n gedachten kunnen blijven.

Zijn plan werkte echter niet. Nog voor hij iets had opgepakt gingen z'n gedachten alweer uit naar de eerste keer dat hij Draco hier in deze badkamer had gezien. Alsof hij terug in de tijd was zag hij de scène voor zich uitspelen. Opnieuw schudde hij z'n hoofd en pakte snel z'n spullen uit de badkamer.

* * *

Nogmaals bedankt voor alle reacties :) 


	12. H12 Date op herhaling

#ziet het aantal reviews#  
#maakt een vreugdedansje#  
#opent speech om iedereen heel erg te bedanken#  
#kucht#  
"Ik wil al mijn lezers, en in het bijzonder degene die een review achter hebben gelaten, heel erg bedanken"  
#ziet de ongeduldige blikken#  
"oké dan, hier is het volgende stukje :p"

**Lautjuh; **Goede afloop zal zeker gebeuren, al kan het misschien nog wel even duren (A). En Harry en Draco zijn wel lief hoor :p

**Iluna; **Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstukje, ik hoop dat het snel genoeg was (A)

**TMLM; **Je hebt nu bijna met iedereen al een keer medelijden gehad zeg :p En alle reviews zijn welkom hoor, en zo superkort vind ik hem niet ;)

**Writertje; **yeeh, niet langer moordneigingen :D En het komt wel weer goed…

**Autumn; **#begint nu wel erg zere lippen te krijgen# Het lot is je niet echt goed gezind zeg, ik hoop dat het weer wat beter gaat. #probeert het wat beter te maken door nieuw hoofdstuk te posten#

**GentleRaven;** #belt de brandweer om de nieuwsgierigheid te laten blussen (A)# Hier is het nieuwe stukje.

**Enelaya;** #geeft zakdoekje aan# Het komt allemaal vast weer goed (ooit een keer :p) En dat van die review is idd vreemd. Hmmm, kijk maar uit, straks krijg je nog een brief van Zweinstein… :p

**RockxLion;** Tuurlijk leeft hij nog. Ik kan Draco toch niet vermoorden, daar is hij veel te lief voor (nou ja, soms dan). Bovendien blijft Harry dan weer zielig alleen achter… :p

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 12. Date op herhaling**

Het was nu een maand geleden. Een maand nadat hij zo abrupt z'n koffers gepakt had en uit Draco's penthouse was vertrokken. Gelukkig kon hij bij Ron en Hermelien terecht tot hij opnieuw iets voor zichzelf had gevonden. Hij was vastbesloten zo snel mogelijk een eigen huis te hebben en was daarom dit keer ook een stuk minder kieskeurig. Hij had geluk, al na drie weken vond hij een geschikt huis en kon er gelijk intrekken.

Hij woonde nu al een week in het nieuwe huis, maar hij voelde zich er nog niet echt thuis. Een gevoel dat hij verassend genoeg bij Draco's penthouse wel had. Misschien kwam het omdat hij een groot deel van zijn spullen nog ingepakt had staan en veel meubels nog moest kopen. Harry zuchtte terwijl hij op de eenzame bank neerplofte die in de kamer stond. Hij had het idee dat het niet uitmaakte hoeveel spullen hij er in zou zetten, z'n thuis zou het nooit echt worden. Zijn gedachten gingen onbewust weer naar z'n tijd samen met Draco's geest. Om precies te zijn, de soort zoen die ze samen hadden. Harry schudde met z'n hoofd. Van al zijn tijd samen met Draco gingen zijn gedachten toch steeds weer terug naar die zoen.

Hij keek op de klok en zag dat het al laat was. Over twintig minuten moest hij Ginny ophalen voor een date. Het was een klein wonder dat ze überhaupt nog met hem uitwilde na het drama van de vorige date. Hij stond op en liep naar de slaapkamer waar hij de kastdeur open deed. Hij pakte de eerste broek en shirt die hij tegenkwam en gooide het op het bed om zo aan te trekken. Hij begon de knoopjes van z'n overhemd los te maken toen hij weer moest terugdenken aan zijn voorbereidingen van z'n vorige date met Ginny. Hij keek nog eens kritisch naar de kleding die hij op het bed had gelegd en zag Draco's afkeurende blik al voor zich. Hij keek opnieuw in z'n kast en haalde een andere broek en t-shirt tevoorschijn. Hij had deze kleding eigenlijk nog nooit gedragen en alleen gekocht omdat Hermelien en de verkoopster maar bleven zeuren over hoe goed het hem stond. Hij besloot deze kleding maar aan te doen en met een laatste tevreden blik in de spiegel verdwijnselde hij om Ginny op te halen.

Hij nam haar opnieuw mee uit eten, al was het in een ander restaurant dan de vorige keer. Harry bestelde bij de ober en glimlachte naar Ginny. Ginny zag er opnieuw weer prachtig uit en Harry was blij dat hij een tweede kans had gekregen om met haar uit te gaan. Ze praatte over wat onbelangrijke dingen wachtend tot hun diner werd gebracht. Toen de salades werden gebracht ging Harry's blik onbewust naar de deur. Hij had het gevoel dat Malfidus ieder moment binnen kon komen. Toen hij zag dat de deur dicht bleef en er ook geen geestverschijning van Draco kwam draaide hij zich weer naar z'n salade.Hij begon langzaam te eten en glimlachte naar Ginny die druk aan het praten was over haar nieuwe baan. Hij was blij dat ze vooral aan het vertellen was en niet echt dingen vroeg, want hij luisterde maar half. Hij kon zich gewoon niet echt op haar concentreren en z'n gedachten gingen steeds terug naar die toch wat rampzalige date van de vorige keer. Hoewel het misschien rampzalig was, was het in ieder geval niet saai. Iets wat hij dit keer niet echt kon zeggen.

"Wat vind jij daar nou van Harry?", zei Ginny. "Harry?", zei Ginny opnieuw terwijl ze hem verwachtingsvol aankeek.

"Ik ben het met jou eens", zei Harry die werkelijk geen idee had waar zijn mening over werd gevraagd. Hij hoopte met dit antwoord Ginny toch tevreden te houden. Ginny keek hem echter een beetje geïrriteerd aan en Harry wist dat hij een fout had gemaakt.

"Heb je eigenlijk wel geluisterd naar een woord van wat ik zei?", vroeg Ginny bozig. Harry hield z'n mond en keek Ginny aan. Hij probeerde snel het 'goede'antwoord te bedenken, maar die leek er dit keer wel niet te zijn. Zeggen dat hij niet geluisterd had zou Ginny alleen maar bozer maken, en zeggen dat hij wel luisterde maakte van hem een leugenaar. Hij keek haar nog eens goed aan en zag de boze trek op haar gezicht. Zeggen dat hij teveel afgeleid werd door haar schoonheid was in haar huidige staat ook geen optie. Daarom koos hij maar voor stilte. Dat ook dit niet het goede antwoord was kwam hij al snel achter.

"Je hebt dus niet geluisterd", zei Ginny boos, al zei ze het nog wel zacht genoeg zodat ze niet de aandacht trokken van de andere gasten. "Ben ik dan zulk saai gezelschap dat je tijdens onze date aan andere vrouwen moet denken?"

"Ik..", begon Harry. Op dat moment kwam echter een ober om hun lege borden weg te halen. Er viel een stilte en een beetje ongeduldig wachtte ze totdat de ober weer buiten gehoorafstand was.

"Ik was aan Malfidus aan het denken, als je het zo graag wilt weten."

"Malfidus?", zei Ginny een beetje verward. Verwarring die al snel weer overging in boosheid. "Harry we zitten niet langer in Zweinstein. Daar kwam je er misschien mee weg als je niet luisterde en dan Malfidus en z'n pesterijen als excuus gebruikte, maar nu niet meer. We hebben hem al in geen jaren meer gezien."

"Jij misschien", mompelde Harry zacht.

"Wat zeg je daar?", zei Ginny boos.

"Niets", zei Harry snel. Te snel. Ginny keek hem boos en een beetje gekwetst aan en Harry keek recht terug. Hun boze staarwedstrijd werd onderbroken toen een serveerster het hoofdgerecht kwam brengen.

"Eet smakelijk", zei de serveerster met een glimlach terwijl ze van Harry naar Ginny keek.

"Dank u", mompelde Ginny terwijl Harry gewoon stil bleef. In stilte begonnen ze te eten. De gezelligheid van het begin van de avond alweer lang verdwenen.

Een nagerecht werd niet besteld en Harry was blij toen hij weer naar huis kon. Hoewel hij z'n nieuwe huis nog niet optimaal beveiligd had tegen verschijnselen en hij dus makkelijk gelijk naar huis kon besloot hij toch om een paar straten van zijn huis vandaan te verschijnselen. Het was een vrij warme nazomerdag en een wandeling zou hem vast goed doen.

Deze tweede date met Ginny was opnieuw een ramp geworden, en het erge was dat hij Malfidus er niet eens de schuld van kon geven. Dit keer had hij het helemaal zelf verprutst. Hoewel, eigenlijk was het wel de schuld van Malfidus. Hij was degene waar Harry steeds aan moest denken waardoor hij Ginny niet genoeg aandacht gaf

Ach, hij hield zichzelf nu alleen maar voor de gek. Hij voelde eigenlijk niet echt iets voor Ginny. Ja, ze was een hele mooie vrouw, maar meer dan het zusje van z'n beste vriend was ze eigenlijk niet.

"_Ik ben blij je van dienst te zijn geweest_." De woorden die Draco sprak na z'n eerste date met Ginny gingen weer door z'n hoofd. Harry was er toen boos om geworden maar misschien sprak hij wel de waarheid. Deze date met Ginny was hij er niet bij en ook nu ging het niet goed. Het was zelfs een beetje saai voor hun ruzie, iets wat over de eerste date niet gezegd kon worden. Met dank aan Draco.

Draco liep uitgeput z'n penthouse weer in. Hij keek de ruimte in het rond en kreeg opnieuw het gevoel dat er iets ontbrak. Een gevoel dat hij al had nadat hij uit het ziekenhuis was ontslagen. Hij zou alleen absoluut niet kunnen zeggen wat er dan ontbrak. Al z'n spullen waren voordat hij het ziekenhuis uit zou mogen weer netjes teruggebracht, en op een oude vaas na die kapot was gegaan, waren al z'n spullen hier aanwezig. Hij pakte een flesje water uit de koelkast en plofte op de bank neer. Hij opende het flesje en nam een grote slok. Hij was zojuist wezen sporten met David en had een beetje zijdelings over z'n dromen gevraagd.

Sinds hij wakker werd in st. Holisto heeft hij al van deze vreemde dromen. De dromen verschilden keer op keer, maar één ding was steeds hetzelfde. Hij is samen met Harry in dit penthouse. En het gekke was dat hij in deze dromen inderdaad een soort geest was. Had Potter dan toch gelijk toen hij vertelde dat hij een geest was?

Hij herinnerde zich vaag een gesprek dat hij als geest met Harry zou hebben gehad over David en besloot David daarover te vragen. Hij was verrast om te horen dat Harry en David inderdaad met elkaar gesproken hadden. Natuurlijk hoefde dit nog niets te betekenen, maar toevallig was het allemaal wel.

Hij wreef over z'n voorhoofd terwijl hij opnieuw een slok water nam. De meest vreemde droom had hij een week geleden. Hij droomde hoe hij Harry zoende en daarna door de deur verdween. Na deze droom wist hij zeker dat het onzin was, Harry zou hem nooit gezoend hebben. En toch…. Hij kon de droom maar niet uit z'n hoofd krijgen en moest iedere dag wel aan Harry denken. Hij was er kwaad om geworden en weigerde een paar dagen lang om te gaan slapen, bang dat hij opnieuw zo'n droom zou hebben. Dit niet slapen hield hij echter niet lang vol en zodra hij weer in slaap viel kwamen ook de dromen weer terug.

Hij dronk het laatste slokje water uit z'n flesje en zette het op de tafel neer. Hij wist vrij zeker dat wat er in die dromen gebeurde ook echt gebeurt was. De vraag was nu wat hij met deze informatie wilde doen. Ja, hij had gevoelens voor Harry, bijna altijd al gehad. Maar hoe dacht Harry hierover? Die zoen stelde nu ook weer niet zoveel voor, hij was toen immers niet eens een echt mens. Bovendien was hij nogal tegen hem uitgevallen in St. Holisto, terwijl Harry toch zijn redder was geweest. Wellicht zou het wel makkelijker zijn om alles gewoon te negeren en door te gaan alsof hij niets wist.

"Dit is onzin", zei hij hardop tegen zichzelf, geschrokken van z'n gedachten. Hij wist ook wel dat hij dit nooit kon negeren. Iedere avond sinds hij terug was uit het ziekenhuis had hij erover gedroomd, en de kans dat de dromen zomaar zouden verdwijnen was erg klein. Bovendien was hij ondanks alles wat z'n vader heeft gedaan nog steeds een Malfidus. En een Malfidus geeft niet zomaar op. Nu moest hij er dus alleen nog achter komen waar Harry woont…

* * *

Dit was een beetje een 'tussen hoofdstukje'. In het volgende hoofdstuk zal weer wat meer actie voorkomen ;) 


	13. H13 Onverwachte gasten

**Autumn; **#geeft kwijlbakje aan# Ik ben benieuwd hoe je ogen er de volgende keer uit gaan zien. :p

**Iluna;** Is dit snel genoeg? Het is misschien niet zo'n heel lang stuk maar er gebeurt wel veel in.

**TMLM; **Een reviewtje zegt ze dan, zeg maar gerust een review :D En Harry is gewoon een beetje traag, maar gelukkig gaat hij nu ook wel inzien dat hij bij Draco hoort (A) Rot voor je dat de stroom eraf was :-/

**Enelaya;** whaha. Ik zie echt al een grote romance vormen tussen mevrouw hoofd en meneer plafond (A) #belt de psychiatrische inrichting om Enelaya toestemming te geven het nieuwe hoofdstukje te lezen#

**Writertje; **#belt een schouwer om zich te laten beschermen tegen al die moordneigingen# Hier is weer een nieuw chappie :)

**GentleRaven;** Je vermoedens kunnen weleens kloppen (A).

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 13. Onverwachte gasten**

Harry stopte z'n sleutel in het slot en opende de deur van zijn huis. De wandeling naar z'n huis had hem de tijd gegeven om even alles goed te overdenken. De date met Ginny deze avond was gewoon gedoemd geweest om te mislukken, en dit was misschien ook maar het beste. Hij sloot de deur weer achter zich en liep naar de keuken waar hij de sleutels op het aanrecht gooide. Het vreemde gevoel dat hij niet alleen in z'n huis was overviel hem en hij keek schichtig in het rond. "Hallo, is daar iemand!" Hij bleef een paar seconden stil, wachtend op een antwoord dat niet kwam. Hij schudde z'n hoofd, was hij soms gek aan het worden? Hij was nu zelfs tegen een leeg huis aan het praten.

Hij voelde een beetje klam aan en besloot een verfrissende douche te nemen. Hij liep naar de badkamer en gooide z'n t-shirt al uit voor hij de deur bereikte. Het t-shirt landde ergens in een hoop op de vloer. Hij opende de deur van de badkamer en bleef daar als versteend staan. Z'n ogen werden groot en was hij in staat geweest om te bewegen had hij zeker z'n toverstok gepakt om zich te kunnen verdedigen. Nu kon hij dat echter niet, de schok om hem hier te zien gewoon te groot.

"Goedenavond Harry."

"Malfidus?", zei Harry terwijl het eigenlijk een stomme vraag was. Natuurlijk was het Malfidus, dat zag hij ook wel. Een betere vraag had geweest wat Draco hier in zijn badkamer deed. Want daar op het randje van het ligbad zat Draco met een tevreden grijns op z'n gezicht.

"Oh, noem me maar Draco hoor", zei Draco die duidelijk genoot van de geschrokken gezichtsuitdrukking van Harry.

Harry was weer een beetje van de eerste schrik bekomen en stelde de eerstvolgende vraag die in hem opkwam.

"Wat doe jij hier?"

"Ow, ik dacht laat ik je weer eens een keertje komen opzoeken, het is immers alweer een tijdje geleden dat we elkaar gezien hebben."

"En gewoon door de voordeur komen zoals ieder ander mens was niet goed genoeg?", zei Harry terwijl hij een beetje verdedigend z'n handen over elkaar sloeg.

"Ach, wat is daar nou leuk aan. Bovendien meen ik me te herinneren dat we elkaar de vorige keer in mijn penthouse toch ook in de badkamer ontmoette?"

"Je weet het weer?", zei Harry verbaast. Deze wetenschap maakte hem zowel blij als zenuwachtig. Hoe zou Draco nu over hem denken? En misschien wel nog belangrijker, hoe wilde hij dat Draco over hem dacht.

"Ik denk het wel ja", zei Draco naar alle eerlijkheid. Hij had werkelijk geen idee of er nog meer was gebeurt wat hij niet gedroomd had en of echt al z'n dromen klopte. "Maar laat je door mij niet ophouden", zei Draco terwijl hij naar Harry gebaarde.

Harry keek Draco even niet begrijpend aan.

"Kom, ik help je wel", zei Draco met een grijns terwijl hij naar voren liep en de riem van Harry's broek los begon te maken. Z'n gebrek aan kleding en de reden waarom hij de badkamer in was gegaan drong weer tot Harry door.

"Stop", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco's handen vastpakte.

Vragend keek Draco een beetje op naar Harry. Hun ogen bleven elkaar aankijken in een soort staarwedstrijd. Beide leken niet in staat om weg te kijken en voor Draco het wist leunde hij naar voren. Harry zag Draco naar voren leunen en hun vorige zoen flitste weer door z'n hoofd. Harry wist nu zeker wat hij wilde. Hij wilde Draco. Nog voordat Draco's lippen de zijne raakte werden ze echter gestoord.

"Harry! Harry ben je hier!", Ron's stem galmde door Harry's nog vrij lege huis. Nog voordat Harry Ron kon wegsturen of maar iets kon zeggen drukte Draco z'n lippen al op die van Harry.

Ron liep de trap op naar boven en zag de open badkamerdeur en liep er naar toe. In de deuropening bleef hij stokstijf staan. Z'n ogen leken wel ieder moment uit z'n oogkassen te vallen, zo groot werden ze toen hij Malfidus en Harry samen zag zoenen.

Ron had genoeg gezien. Hij was hier gekomen om Harry te troosten na de mislukte date met Ginny. Hij had haar versie gehoord en was nu benieuwd naar die van Harry. Maar het was duidelijk dat Harry al een ander had gevonden en het helemaal niet erg vond dat zijn date met Ginny zo verkeerd ging. Met boze stappen liep hij de trap af naar de deur van het huis.

Met veel moeite doorbrak Harry de zoen en duwde Draco van zich af. De zoen voelde zo goed, maar hij wist dat hij iets tegen Ron moest zeggen, wie weet wat voor conclusies die nu weer had getrokken. Met nog een laatste excuserende blik op Draco rende hij de badkamer uit.

"Ron! Ron wacht! Het is niet wat het lijkt!", Harry rende de trap af en had moeite om de grote kwade stappen van Ron bij te houden.

"Volgens mij is het precies wat het lijkt", zei Ron terwijl hij stopte en zich boos naar Harry draaide. Nog voordat Harry iets kon zeggen verdwijnselde Ron alweer uit zijn huis.

"Het is niet wat het lijkt Potter?", zei Draco die bovenaan de trap stond en hem met samengeknepen ogen aankeek.

"Ow shit", mompelde Harry terwijl hij zich langzaam naar Draco draaide.

"Leg me dan alsjeblieft uit wat het wel is, zodat ik me niet kan vergissen. Ik was namelijk in de veronderstelling dat het precies was wat het leek", zei Draco terwijl hij langzaam de trap afliep.

Harry sloot z'n ogen terwijl hij hoopte dat de grond onder hem gewoon open zou scheuren en hem naar beneden zou trekken. Alles leek deze avond wel mis te gaan. Eerst Ginny, toen Ron en nu weer Draco. Hij opende z'n ogen weer en zag een boze Draco voor hem staan die duidelijk op een antwoord van hem wachtte.

"Ik had dat niet moeten zeggen, maar Ron…", Harry gebaarde een beetje hopeloos terwijl hij Draco aanstaarde.

"Dus omdat de Wezel ons ineens samen ziet stelt het niets meer voor?", zei Draco boos.

"Nee, dat is het niet", zei Harry die wou dat Draco dit onderwerp gewoon zou laten gaan. Dit geluk had hij echter niet.

"Nee, het is niet alleen de wezel natuurlijk. Het had niet uitgemaakt wie hier was binnengekomen, je had het toch wel ontkend niet waar? Want wat zal er wel niet gebeuren als iedereen er achter zou komen dat je mannen leuker vind dan vrouwen!", schreeuwde Draco tegen Harry.

"Je begrijpt het niet!", zei Harry een beetje gefrustreerd en hulpeloos. "Dat kan me helemaal niets schelen."

"Aha, dan ligt het dus aan mij. Je schaamt je voor me, is dat het? De zoon van een dooddoener en de held van de toverwereld, nee, dat gaat natuurlijk niet samen," zei Draco terwijl hij wildgebaarde met z'n handen. De pijn in zijn ogen was duidelijk zichtbaar en Harry keek weg, niet langer in staat om dit aan te zien.

"Dat is het dus", zuchtte Draco hoofdschuddend terwijl hij Harry boos aankeek. "Weet je Potter, ik had nooit gedacht dat je zo'n lafaard was."

Harry opende z'n mond, klaar om iets te zeggen al had hij nog geen idee wat. Draco zorgde er echter voor dat hij niet in staat was om te spreken. Met twee grote stappen stond hij vlak voor Harry en voordat Harry ook maar iets kon doen pakte hij Harry's gezicht met beide handen beet en drukte z'n lippen op de zijne. Het was een brutale kus waarmee Draco Harry wel leek te claimen als de zijne. Harry probeerde in eerste instantie niet te reageren en stijf te blijven. Dit hield hij echter niet lang vol en voor hij het wist zoende hij Draco met dezelfde honger terug. Dit leek wel het moment waar Draco op had gewacht en een beetje ruw duwde hij Harry van zich af.

Harry keek Draco een beetje geschokt aan terwijl hij met z'n hand naar z'n lippen ging. Z'n lippen brandde nog steeds van de zoen die hij zojuist van Draco had ontvangen.

"Laat het me maar weten wanneer je eindelijk wat ruggengraat hebt gekregen en je besluit voor mij te kiezen. Tot die tijd hoef ik je niet meer te zien, want dan is er toch geen toekomst voor ons samen. Ik ben niet van plan om één of ander vriendje van je te zijn dat je wegstopt in je huis zodat niemand er vanaf weet en waar je je voor schaamt. Zoek daar maar iemand anders voor."

Met die woorden verdwijnselde ook Draco uit Harry's huis.

Een beetje geschokt en met nog steeds tintelende lippen plofte Harry op de bank neer. Hoe had deze avond alles nou zo verkeerd kunnen gaan?


	14. H14 Opnieuw Badkamerontmoetingen

Vandaag is een trieste dag, want dit is alweer het laatste hoofdstuk van het verhaal. Dat is ook één van de redenen dat het zo lang duurde, ik wil gewoon nog niet dat het afgelopen is. (toch knap dat ik het volhield, ondanks alle moordneigingen van iedereen)

Ik wil iedereen heel erg bedanken voor alle reacties. En ik wil iedereen vragen om voor dit laatste hoofdstuk nog even die drie minuten (misschien wel minder) te gebruiken om een reactie te geven. Wat vonden jullie het leukste stukje? Wat het minst leuk? Alvast bedankt :-)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 14. Opnieuw badkamerontmoetingen**

Het eerste wat Harry na deze rampzalige avond deed was ervoor zorgen dat z'n huis goed beveiligd werd tegen het verschijnselen en verdwijnselen. Dat was immers de oorzaak van zijn probleem. Als hij dat eerder gedaan had waren Ron en Draco nooit in staat geweest om zomaar naar binnen te komen, iets wat een hoop problemen voorkomen had.

Die avond in bed kon hij de slaap niet vatten. Hij bleef maar denken aan alle personen die hij deze avond teleurgesteld had: Ginny, Ron en ook Draco. Draco was duidelijk geweest toen hij wegging, Harry zou moeten veranderen en het niet geheim willen houden. Maar hij was bang, bang wat andere mensen van hem zouden denken. Als hij alleen al keek naar de reactie van Ron. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Z'n leven was weer eens een grote puinhoop. Morgenochtend zal hij gelijk maar bij Ron en Hermelien langs gaan, misschien dat hij het daar uit kon leggen.

De ochtend kwam en zonder bijna een oog dicht te hebben gedaan stond hij weer op. Hij was moe, maar vooral ook bang over hoe Ron en Hermelien zouden reageren. De hele avond had hij geprobeerd om te verzinnen wat hij tegen ze zou gaan zeggen, maar hij leek wel niets te kunnen verzinnen. Hij besloot er gewoon heen te gaan in de hoop dat de woorden dan vanzelf zouden komen.

Voor hij zich zichzelf er weer uit zou kunnen praten liep hij al naar de open haard en pakte wat poeder uit het potje dat erbij stond. Met veel overtuiging gooide hij het poeder in het haardvuur en riep het huis van Ron en Hermelien.

In een hoop landde hij op de vloer bij Ron en Hermelien in de woonkamer. Hij stond op terwijl hij het stof van zich afsloeg. Het leek wel alsof er een oorkaan door de kamer had gewaaid want overal lag speelgoed en de kinderen rende op en neer. Ron was de eerste die Harry opmerkte. Met boze stappen liep hij op hem af.

"Wat denk je dat je hier aan het doen bent?"

"Ik wilde graag met je praten", zei Harry terwijl hij Ron aankeek.

"Nou, ik heb je niets te zeggen", zei Ron boos terwijl hij hem de rug toekeerde. Hij liep weer naar de kinderen toe terwijl hij probeerde om wat van het speelgoed op te ruimen. Harry staarde hem een beetje teleurgesteld na.

Hij draaide zich om toen hij iemand op z'n schouder voelde tikken en Hermelien achter zich zag staan.

"Harry, zullen we even in de keuken gaan praten."

Harry knikte, opgelucht dat in ieder geval één van z'n vrienden naar hem wilde luisteren. Hij volgde Hermelien de keuken in en was blij dat de deur dicht kon zodat het geluid uit de kamer hen niet kon bereiken.

"Ga zitten Harry, wil je iets te drinken?", vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze al klaar stond om iets te pakken.

"Nee, dank je", antwoordde Harry terwijl hij een beetje zenuwachtig naar Hermelien keek. Hermelien knikte en nam plaats in de stoel tegenover Harry.

"Ik neem aan dat je het al gehoord hebt van Ron", zei Harry terwijl hij Hermelien aankeek. Hermelien knikte."En? Ga je me nu ook de boze behandeling geven?"

"Ow Harry", zei Hermelien een beetje medelevend. "Het enige wat ik wil is dat je voorzichtig bent en dat je weet wat je doet."

Harry keek een beetje verbaasd op naar Hermelien.

"Dat is alles?"

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Ik wil gewoon dat je gelukkig bent Harry, en of dat nou met een man of een vrouw is maakt mij niet uit. En tja Malfidus…", zei Hermelien terwijl ze even stopte met praten om na te denken. "Wij zullen waarschijnlijk nooit de beste vrienden worden, maar ik vertrouw jouw oordeel Harry. En als jij denkt dat hij te vertrouwen is en hij degene is die je gelukkig maakt, wie ben ik dan om daar iets tegen te hebben. Ik hoop alleen wel dat je voorzichtig bent."

Harry keek Hermelien met open mond aan. Hij had niet verwacht dat ze zo positief zou reageren, niet na de reactie die hij van Ron had gekregen.

"Maar Ron?", zei Harry een beetje verward.

"Ron was gewoon boos om je met een ander te zien Harry. Het had voor hem niet uitgemaakt wie je aan het zoenen was, het enige wat hij zag was dat het een ander was dan Ginny. Hij was naar je toegekomen om je te troosten na die mislukte date met Ginny en in plaats daarvan treft hij je zoenend aan met een ander. Tja, hij voelde zich verraden en hij had het gevoel dat hij Ginny moest beschermen. Hij draait wel weer bij", zei Hermelien met een kleine glimlach.

"Dank je Herm", zei Harry terwijl hij opstond en haar een knuffel gaf.

"Graag gedaan", zei Hermelien terwijl ze ook haar armen om hem heensloeg. "Maar Harry", zei Hermelien terwijl ze weer in bezorgde moeder modus ging, "doe alsjeblieft voorzichtig."

Harry knikte, "Dat zal ik doen."

"En als ik er achter komt dat hij je pijn doet dan weet ik hem te vinden", zei Hermelien waarschuwend.

"Ik zal het hem zeggen", zei Harry lachend.

----

Een week. Het was een week geleden dat hij voor het laatst van Draco had gehoord en hij had geen idee wat hij er aan kon doen. Hij wilde hem weer zien, maar hij wist niet of hij er klaar voor was om het iedereen te laten weten, één van de vereisten van Draco. Harry zuchtte terwijl hij de situatie opnieuw overdacht. Hij wist dat het onzin was. Hij was bang hoe anderen over hem zouden denken en wat anderen over hem zouden zeggen als ze er achter zouden komen dat hij iets had met de zoon van een dooddoener. Maar moest hij dan altijd maar alleen blijven omdat hij bang was voor de reacties van anderen? Dat was onzin. Draco had gelijk. Hij moest gewoon doen wat hij zelf wilde. En hij wilde Draco, dat was iets wat hij zeker wist. Hoewel ze waarschijnlijk niet voor altijd bij elkaar zouden blijven, en ongetwijfeld vaak ruzie zouden hebben, wist hij ook dat ze het heel goed konden hebben samen. Hij moest bereid zijn om voor dit te vechten, wat het ook was. En hij wist precies de persoon die hem hierbij kon helpen.

----

Draco zuchtte terwijl hij in z'n ogen wreef om wakker te worden. Het was nu ruim een week dat hij Harry voor het laatst zag. Hij had gehoopt dat Harry voor hem zou kiezen, maar het zag er steeds meer naar uit dat dit niet het geval was. Hij had nog steeds niets van hem gehoord en de drang om hem weer te zien werd steeds groter. Hij wist zich echter in te houden. Als ze wilden dat ze echt een soort relatie kregen was het nu aan Harry. Hij had z'n best gedaan.

Hij stond op en liep naar het raam waar de uil met de ochtendprofeet al stond te wachten. Hoewel hij al een tijdje bij de dreuzels woonde was hij nog steeds lid van de ochtendprofeet om toch een beetje op de hoogte te blijven wat er in de toverwereld speelde. Hij betaalde de uil voor hij de ochtendprofeet op de keukentafel neergooide. Eerst had hij wat koffie nodig om wakker te worden en dan kon hij eens rustig gaan kijken wat er zich daar nu weer afspeelde. Hij wachtte ongeduldig tot de koffie eindelijk klaar was een schonk een kop koffie in voordat hij aan de keukentafel ging zitten. Hij nam een slok koffie en voelde hij de cafeïne z'n werk deed en hij eindelijk een beetje wakker begon te worden. Hij sloeg de krant open en was blij dat hij z'n kop koffie net weer had neergezet, anders had hij hem vast laten vallen. Geschrokken las hij de kop van de krant.

_**Harry Potter verliefd op zoon dooddoener  
**_**Door Rita Pulpers  
**_De held van de toverwereld, Harry Potter houdt er een bijzondere levensstijl op na. In een exclusief interview met de Ochtendprofeet weet hij mij niet alleen te vertellen dat hij op mannen valt, maar dat er ook een speciale man in zijn leven is. Deze man is Draco Malfidus. Inderdaad, de zoon van dooddoener Lucius Malfidus. _

Een glimlach brak uit op het gezicht van Draco. Het zag ernaar uit dat Harry eindelijk besloten had om zich niet langer te verstoppen en niet langer bang was over wat anderen van hem dachten. Hij nam nog een slok van z'n koffie terwijl hij er over dacht hoe hij Harry kon vandaag kon gaan verrassen Hij dronk z'n kop leeg voordat hij opstond en naar de badkamer liep. Eerst zou hij zich gaan douchen en daarna moest hij Harry maar eens op gaan zoeken.

Hij begon zich uit te kleden en stelde de douche in op een aangename temperatuur. Hij begon zich te verliezen in het stormende water toen hij het gevoel had dat de badkamerdeur geopend werd. Nieuwsgierig deed hij de douchedeur een stukje open en keek de badkamer in. Daar midden in z'n badkamer stond Harry. Hij zette de douche uit en knoopte snel een baddoek om zich heen voor hij de douchecabine uitliep.

"Hoe ben jij binnengekomen?", zei Draco terwijl hij een kleine glimlach niet kon onderdrukken.

"Nou, ik heb hier natuurlijk een tijdje gewoond en als jij dan de spreuken om het penthouse te beveiligen niet veranderd…", zei Harry grijnzend terwijl hij de druipende Draco in zich opnam. "Stoor ik?", zei Harry op onschuldige toon terwijl het duidelijk was dat Draco net een douche aan het nemen was. Harry was blij dat de rollen nu een keer omgekeerd waren en dat Draco dit keer degene was die halfnaakt was.

"Nou je komt eigenlijk als geroepen", zei Draco uitdagend.

"Oh?", zei Harry verward.

"Ik heb altijd nogal moeite om m'n rug te wassen dus je kunt me mooi helpen", zei Draco grijnzend terwijl hij z'n handdoek liet vallen en weer in de douchecabine ging staan waar hij de douche weer aanzette.

Harry leek wel als aan de grond genageld terwijl hij toekeek hoe Draco de douchecabine weer inging.

"Kom je nog?", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n hoofd weer even uit de cabine stak. "Het is niet dat ik het nog niet gezien heb."

En Harry kon de lach van Draco door de cabine horen. Niet iemand die een uitdaging niet aan zou gaan liep hij al naar de douchecabine en opende hem. Draco keek glimlachend over z'n schouder naar Harry. Hij grijnsde toen hij zag dat Harry al z'n kleding nog aanhad en schudde z'n hoofd. Hij draaide zich naar Harry en trok hem de rest van de cabine in. "Ik moet zeggen dat je een beetje overkleed bent voor de situatie Harry, maar gelukkig weet ik daar de perfecte oplossing voor."

Voordat Harry nog maar iets kon zeggen zoende Draco hem al en Harry gaf zich over aan de kus. Als dit was hoe het voortaan zou gaan was hij blij met zijn beslissing om contact op te nemen met Rita. Hij wist dat vele in de toverwereld dit misschien niet goed zouden vinden, maar dat was dan hun probleem. Op deze manier hoefde hij in ieder geval niet tegen zichzelf te liegen. En het gevoel was werkelijk hemels. ;)

**The End**


End file.
